Just Another Robin
by fandm-writer
Summary: It all started with a picture. While in Wayne Manor, Jason finds the family portrait, everyone was in it. Everyone except Jason. Throughout this story bonds are tested and injustices brought to light as Tim and others attempt to right a few wrongs and bring the wayward Robin home. Will they succeed or will Jason forever regard himself as just another Robin?
1. Family Portrait

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

 _ **Soundtrack:** Viva La Vida, by Coldplay_

 **Hi all, so this is basically a giant fix-it fic for our very own Jason Todd. I wrote this because there are a lot of things that happened to him in the New 52 that really bother me.**

 **I've also put together a soundtrack, there will be a song for each chapter. They aren't necessarily meant to be listened to while reading, though you can if you want to. I picked the songs more because I feel a lot of them fit Jason, the story, and the tone of each chapter.**

 **Warning: This story is set primarily in the DC New 52 comics but has elements/personas from other timelines thrown in.**

* * *

Jason walked through one of the many winding halls of Wayne Manor, he was fully dressed head-to-toe in his Red Hood persona. He was sore just about everywhere, he mentally took stock of his injuries. He had a vast array of cuts and bruises, so he focused on the areas that hurt the most. Sprained right wrist, deep laceration on left forearm, a burn on his leg, and judging by how bad his torso hurt under his armor, he guessed that he had a very large bruise there too. Possibly a cracked rib or two.

He had just gotten back from a particularly nasty battle with one of the countless enemies of the Batman. The rest of the Bats had been there too, so it had been a very dire and potentially world ending situation. That was the only reason Jason had even helped, that was the only reason Jason was at the Manor at that moment. But now that the fight was over, he was leaving. He didn't want to be here any longer then he had to, and he was hoping to slip away unnoticed. He had been in the cave many times since his resurrection, but this was different, this was the _Manor_ , this was a place that used to be his home. Those halls just held too many memories, good and bad. They were dredging up all kinds of emotions that Jason was too tired to deal with right now.

He quickened his pace down the halls and started heading in the direction of the cave, where his bike was. Alfred was busy patching everybody else up and Jason wanted to be gone before the butler came looking for him. Because when Alfred thought you needed medical attention, there was no arguing. You sat down, and you shut up.

He turned another corner and was just a little ways away from the cave entrance when he stopped in his tracks, on the wall was a large portrait. It was a painting, it had Bruce, sitting surrounded by Alfred, Tim, Dick, and Damian. Everyone was in it, even the dog. Everyone except Jason.

Jason had heard about the portrait sitting, he had made a rude quip about how his 'invite got lost.' Then he had taken the idea and the feeling associated with it and buried it deep deep down. Jason shouldn't care, it was just a picture. He wasn't a part of their messed up Brady Bunch, it didn't matter. Or at least that's what he told himself.

But as he stood there, he couldn't deny the sharp pang he felt his chest. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut, but Jason couldn't decide if it was because he was upset or because he actually had been punched in the gut during the battle. Jason tried to do what he had always done with intense emotion; bury it, or turn it into anger. Anger that he'd blow off by beating a villain or thug's face in. It didn't work this time.

As he stared at that picture, it hit him...again. They didn't care. He was the outcast, the red sheep, the outsider. He wasn't the one who would be remembered in a family picture. No, he was the one who would be remembered by the memorial case down in the Batcave. Because to them, he wasn't Jason Todd.

Jason Todd was dead, they buried him in a grave. To them, the Red Hood was just something that had crawled out. Some defective, broken copy of the once boy wonder, that was now screwed up beyond repair. Jason continued to stand there, stiff and unmoving.

Bruce didn't care. Of course Jason had known this for a long time. He knew it for sure since the moment Bruce had taken him back to the place of his death, taken him back to the worst place in the world. From the moment he had made him relive his own murder in hopes of gaining information to resurrect Damian, his _real_ son. Jason knew about all Bruce had done to bring Damian back. What Bruce had been willing to do. He had marched into Apokolips, he would've taken on whoever he had to if he thought it would help him bring his blood son back.

But at the end of the day, Bruce wouldn't so much as kill the man that murdered Jason. Bruce had buried him and moved on, and there lied the difference between him and Damian. Everyone wanted Damian to come back, no one expected Jason to.

It's moments like these where Jason wonders if maybe he should've stayed dead. It he had stayed dead he wouldn't be around to cause so many problems. He wouldn't be around to feel the way he felt right now. He wouldn't feel the hollow aching feeling in his chest that spread through his shoulders and into his whole body. He wouldn't feel the sting of tears that threatened to escape his eyes. At that moment Jason was thankful he was wearing his helmet, that was the nice thing about the Hood, nobody can see your face. It moments like these where Jason is reminded of what he sometimes forgets. Of what he shouldn't allow himself to forget. The people in the picture were family. He was just another Robin.

* * *

Tim's footsteps echoed through the halls, his left arm now sporting a sling. Alfred was currently fixing Cassandra up, and he had sent Tim to go find Jason.

The second Robin had disappeared, and Alfred knew him well enough to know that he probably had several injuries that he didn't plan on mentioning. You don't walk away from a fight like that unscathed, not even Bruce or Cassandra had. Knowing Jason he was probably in the cave already. Tim headed in that direction but stopped as he walked around a corner. He had found Jason, he was in front of the large family painting on the hallways wall, motionless and tense.

 _Oh crap._

Tim had almost forgotten about that. Until he had heard Jason say otherwise, Tim had assumed he hadn't wanted anything to do with a family picture. _Had Bruce really not even asked Jason to come?_ As someone who was no stranger to feeling lonely and abandoned, Tim didn't want to think about how that must feel. Tim racked his brain for the appropriate thing to say, but the only thing that came out was, "Jay."

Jason jumped, evidently not realizing that Tim had been standing there.

"Oh hey, Timbers." Jason greeted once he realized it was Tim.

"I was just on my way out." He added, turning to walk away.

Tim was quiet for a moment longer.

"Jason, I didn't realize..." Tim started, gearing up for an apology, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Don't." Jason cut him off, stopping, but not turning around.

"Just don't." He stated, his voice devoid of the anger Tim expected. Instead he just sounded tired.

Jason started walking away again. Tim wanted to say something, tell him he's sorry. Tell him so many things. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Alfred's looking for you." Tim finally managed.

At the very least he wasn't going to let him leave without proper medical attention.

"Tell him, I'm fine." Jason continued moving.

After a moment Jason spoke again.

"Hey kid, don't sweat it, it's just a painting. The Red Hood will still help if you guys need it." Jason said over his shoulder.

He went down into the cave and few moments later Tim heard the familiar sound of the Red Hood's motorcycle roar to life. He revved the engine and the sound slowly got quieter and quieter.

A part of Tim would always be upset at Bruce. Upset at him for pushing Jason away like he does, for not even attempting to include him in 'family' activities. Upset at him for making Jason feel like he doesn't belong there. Tim sighed and racked his good hand through his hair. He just wished he could find a way to fix things.


	2. No Chick Flick Moments

**Soundtrack:** _New Divide, by Linkin Park_

* * *

Tim stalked through the manor, currently en route to one of the larger sitting rooms where Alfred was tending to everyone's injuries. Jason had just left after seeing the family portrait, and the more Tim thought about it, angrier he was getting. Tim wasn't usually the angry one of the family. Even when he was, it was usually a controlled type of rage. But, there were times when Tim got angry enough to have an outburst, and he could feel himself gearing up for one. The thing about it was, at that moment Tim didn't really care. After what Bruce had done—or more accurately didn't do—Tim decided that if he did get upset enough, he was going to let Bruce have it.

Tim marched into the sitting room where everybody was being tended, Dick was sitting over by Damian and making sure the young boy was alright, much to Damian's annoyance. Bruce was waiting in line while Alfred was cleaning a small gash on Cassandra's head. The butler finished and Cassandra quietly thanked him before getting up and heading in the direction of her room.

Bruce sat down and Alfred got to work.

"Where might Master Jason be?" Alfred glanced at Tim before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"He left." Tim stated flatly.

Alfred sighed audibly.

"That's not the only thing, when I found him he was looking at the family portrait." Tim added.

"You know, the one he's _not_ in." Tim gave Bruce a pointed look.

Bruce's neutral expression hardened, even more so than usual.

"Oh dear." Alfred said solemnly.

"Bruce, did you really not even ask him?" Tim continued, in an accusing tone.

"He wasn't in Gotham at the time and I didn't think he would want anything to do with it. In the past he's made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with us." Bruce protested sternly.

"You believe that? And clearly Jason did, because after he saw it, he looked like he had been kicked in the gut, then he just left without even getting checked out. You saw how much he got thrown around out there. There's no way he's uninjured. Honestly, would it have killed you to ask? What would it have hurt to call him?" Tim shot back, his tone beginning to rise.

"Perhaps if Todd had earned the right, he would've been forewarned." Damian cut in.

"Oh don't give me that." Tim snapped, turning to Damian.

"Yeah, he's made mistakes, yeah, he's screwed up. But news flash, every single one of us has." Tim continued, gesturing to the whole room.

"And he's done more than enough to earn it back. You know how many times he helped but he didn't have to? Hell, he didn't have to help us today, but he did." Tim was now yelling.

"He even stayed and helped bring you back after Bruce took him to Ethiopia." He pointed a finger at Damian.

"You did what?" Dick entered the conversation, his tone low and quiet.

"Father, is that true?" Even Domain seemed shocked.

Bruce sighed.

"I was trying to see if he could remember anything about his death that might help bring you back. At the time, it seemed like a small sacrifice." Bruce replied, as if though he was attempting to justify his actions.

"We all wanted Domain back, but you don't just take someone back to the place they were _murdered_ , Bruce. Especially not after what the Joker dredged up." Dick answered, starting to get upset as well.

"Bruce, by doing that...you might as well have just said that you didn't care. Because that's kind of the message that sends." Dick added, darkly.

"I wanted to see Damain grow up." Bruce growled.

"All of us do, but the place you took Jason, his death. It's the very reason you and I didn't get to see Jason grow up. And in the end, what difference did it make? We brought Damain back in a way that seemed completely different from how Jason came back. So all you accomplished was napalming any bridges you might have rebuilt with him." Dick glared.

Bruce dropped his gaze to the floor and once again sighed deeply.

"Did you ever find out what happened after that?" Tim turned back to Bruce, speaking through gritted teeth.

"After we brought Damian back, Jason left and I didn't see him in Gotham again for quite some time." Bruce spoke in his usual deep monotone.

"No, I mean what happened to him in between that." Tim answered.

"No." Bruce shook his head.

"Jason won't talk about it, and I don't know all the details, but I heard from Harper and Starfire that he got his memory wiped because of it." Tim informed hints of anger still in his tone.

"What?" Bruce inquired.

"Obviously he got it back, but he had one of All-Caste wipe his memories. Of you, the Joker, his death, and everything to do with his time as Robin. All of it." Tim said coldly.

"He never said..." Bruce started.

Tim cut him off, he was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop now. Tim didn't usually act like this, but this subject had been left alone for far too long.

"After all of that, why would he? And yet, he's still here. After everything, he still helps, he risks his life for us. And we don't even have the decency to include him in a family picture. Or, come to think of it, anything family related." Tim stated stiffly.

Thick silence hung in the room for several moments.

"I'll go talk to him." Bruce stood.

"No. You need to, but I really don't think that's a good idea right now. We all know it's just going to end in a fight, and probably with Jason leaving Gotham. If he isn't planning it already. I'll go." Tim replied, moving past them and heading for the door.

"Tim, are you sure that's a good idea, if he's angry..." Bruce argued.

"He'll what?" He turned back, his intense gaze almost daring Bruce to continue.

"He's not going to hurt me. He's different now, I know he's gone after all of us in the past, but did you ever stop to think that maybe the Lazarus Pit he was dunked into might have had something to do with that?" Tim spoke, with a sharp edge to his voice.

He was again met with silence and a stony expression.

"I didn't think so." Tim hissed, before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find _my_ brother." He called over his shoulder.

As Tim walked out he caught a glance of Dick glaring at Bruce. Dick and Jason might not get along, but Dick could still be very protective. Bruce was in for another earful. Tim kept walking, leaving the Dark Knight to his fate.

He was halfway to the cave before Alfred appeared, having followed him.

"Master Timothy, when you do find your brother, please see that he is alright. If he is not, promise me that you will call so that I can administer proper first aid." Alfred spoke.

"I will, I promise." Tim replied, his tone calmer now.

Alfred nodded, and Tim continued down into the cave.

Several minutes later, the former Robin was speeding down the highway, cars and distance flying by as the wind whipped at his jacket. Driving a motorcycle with a sling wasn't recommended and it certainly wasn't easy. But truth be told, he had done it with much worse handicaps. Tim was still frustrated but not quite as upset now. Why didn't they get it, especially Bruce? Why didn't he understand? Why was it that everyone had the collective IQ of a can of Spam when it came to Jason?

He wasn't the same since his resurrection, he was angrier, and more violent. But he was beaten and killed by the Joker, and then brought back under some of the worst circumstances. Nobody would be the same after that. Yeah sure, Tim and Jason hadn't gotten off to the best start when they met, but a lot had changed since then. They were closer now, and now not only did Tim consider Jason his friend, he considered him a brother. It annoyed Tim that everyone was constantly pushing him away, forgetting about him, and not including him. Jason was far from perfect, but he was family, at least to Tim anyway.

* * *

Jason sat on the edge of his bathtub, a string of curses escaped his lips as he sewed up his forearm. Turns out it's really hard to make proper stitches with a sprained wrist. He had stripped away his armor and was now in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

His torso felt like it was on fire, but as far as he could tell nothing was broken. It didn't change the fact he felt like crap, physically _and_ mentally. He could feel himself sinking into one of those moods where you don't really want to do anything, where you don't even want to move. Not because you're tired, or even sad, but because you feel...empty.

But he was _Jason Peter Todd_ , and he couldn't nor wouldn't do nothing. He would rest for now, and then he'd leave Gotham again. He wasn't wanted here, even if he was making a difference. Quite frankly he wasn't even sure if he'd ever come back, or if he even wanted to. He was tired of it all, tired of feeling this way, the anger, the pain, he was just _so_ tired.

Jason was snapped from his focus when he heard what sounded like someone trying to pick a lock. Jason tried to remember if he'd set any of the traps on front his door. _Damn_ , he hadn't. He'd just stumbled in and completely forgotten about it. Jason stood and swiped his gun, his arm only halfway stitched up. _This day just keeps gettin' better and better._

He heard his door open and close, they were already inside. Jason was in no mood to be subtle so he rounded the corner and came out with his gun trained at about head level. To his surprise he found Tim standing by the door.

"Woah, it's just me." Tim blurted, raising his hand slightly.

Jason groaned in frustration, lowering the gun as he did.

"What are you doing here?" Jason muttered, turning back around and heading towards the bathroom.

"Dude, I came to make sure you're alright." Tim replied, following him.

"I'm fine, now go home." Jason yelled from the bathroom.

Tim walked up to the door of the bathroom as Jason attempted to continue stitching up his arm.

"First of all, you don't look fine. Quite frankly, you look like crap on toast. Tim answered, "Will you at least let me help you with your arm. Your stitches look like something Dr. Frankenstein did." He continued.

"No." Jason said shortly.

"Fine, then I'll call Alfred, he made me promise to if you weren't alright." Tim threatened.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Tim.

"Really, you're gonna go as low as to sic the _Batlar_ on me." Jason rolled his eyes.

"If I have to." Tim replied.

Jason growled then shoved his arm towards Tim. The Red Robin cracked a smirk and walked over, beginning to stitch up the wound. Jason begrudgingly held still while Tim worked. His stitches where neat and tight, and looked a lot like Alfred's. After a few moments Tim finished, cutting off the remaining thread.

"Anything else?" Tim asked.

"Just my wrist, I think I sprained it, I got everything else though." Jason said with a shrug.

Tim nodded and got up, beginning to clean up the first aid kit. He threw one of the wrist braces to Jason in the process.

"Hey, Jason..." Tim began, after he put the first aid kit away.

Jason shot him a warning glance.

"For the last time, it doesn't bother me. Leave it alone." Jason protested, knowing what Tim was about to start talking about.

"Listen," Tim spoke anyway, "I know this doesn't make up for it, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, this should be coming from Bruce, and maybe it will one day. But you need to know that you didn't deserve to get left out, or any of the other stuff Bruce has done lately." Tim continued.

"That was beautiful, Tim. Hold me." Jason said dramatically, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Which was usually his knee jerk reaction to sensitive topics.

"I'm serious." Tim gave him a look.

After a moment, Jason sighed.

He really didn't like moments like these, but at the same time it meant a lot. So Jason couldn't just brush it off and pretend everything was fine like he wanted to. At least someone cared, or did Tim just feel sorry for him? Jason pushed that thought aside, he was too tired. For now he would take it how it was.

"Thanks, Tim. I...it means a lot. I appreciate it." Jason replied quietly.

Tim cracked a small smile. Then Tim dramatically put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hug it out." Tim spoke in a tone similar to what Jason's had been.

Jason rolled his eyes and stood, walking out of the room.

"I'm going to sleep. Now get the hell out of my house." Jason called as he headed for his room.

"Hey, Jay?" Tim asked, stepping of the bathroom as well.

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna leave Gotham again?" Tim asked with a slight frown.

Jason blinked, thinking about it for a moment.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Things have been pretty crazy and we could always use the extra hand. Can you stay? Just for a little while? Please?" Tim asked hopefully.

Jason didn't speak for a moment, contemplating it once more.

"Fine. I guess you will need someone to help stabilize Crime Alley." Jason sighed, "But I'm only staying until everything's under control again."

Tim nodded.

"Any chance you can try and keep Bruce away from me for a while?" He asked. "I honestly don't know what'll happen if I see him again. I just...I really need a break, just for a little while." Jason explained.

Tim ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I can try, but I can't guarantee anything. Especially not after..." Tim trailed off.

"What did you do?" Jason questioned flatly, his shoulders dropped ever so slightly, making him look even more exhausted.

"I may have said a few things." Tim admitted.

Jason ran a hand over his face slowly.

"Why would you do that?" He muttered, his voice muffled by his palm that was over most of his face.

"Bruce has pulled a lot of crap in the past, it's about time someone called him on it." Tim replied causally.

"So how long do I have until the judgement express is beating down my door?" Jason retorted.

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to keep him away from you if that's what you want. I'll try and get Dick and Alfred's help too. But we can only keep him away for so long." Tim informed.

"For what it's worth, thank you. For everything." Jason stated.

"No problem." Tim shrugged.

Jason closed the bedroom door, feeling like he was ready to sleep for a week.

He couldn't help but think. _What am I getting myself into?_


	3. Ghost at a Gala

_**Soundtrack:** Brother, by NeedToBreathe_

* * *

Jason sat on the edge of one of the larger buildings in Gotham, a thin layer of patterned frost coated everything in sight. He took a drag from his lit cigarette and exhaled slowly, watching the smoke drift upward and disappear.

The nearly full moon illuminated the sky above Gotham, casting silvery light on a few sparse clouds. Jason could feel the cold night air seeping through the edges of his jacket, he realized even if he hadn't been smoking his breath would have still looked like vapor.

It had been a particularly hectic night on his patrol. Tim wasn't kidding, Gotham had been crazy, more so then usual. But the thing about it was, no matter how bad the rest of Gotham was, Crime Ally was always worse. Needless to say, the long patrol had left Jason feeling weary and exhausted. He had stopped for a smoke break and would be heading home in a few hours, when the sun would begin to rise and melt the frozen city.

Then he heard the faint echo of a grappling gun being fired. Jason sighed, his visible breath mingling with the cigarette smoke as they both floated away. He was hoping to be left alone tonight.

Ever since the 'portrait incident' nearly a week ago, Dick and Tim wouldn't leave him alone. Bruce was actually staying away oddly enough. If Jason was being truthful, the two of them constantly coming around was starting to get a little annoying. He didn't want their pity, if they cared so much why hadn't they thought to include him in the first place?

In the end, Jason was over that. Yeah it still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache now. He would simply bury it and store it away in his collection of shitty memories. Leaving him out of the portrait wasn't the worst thing Bruce had done to him. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to Ethiopia. Jason wasn't sure if he would ever fully get over that.

A moment later, Red Robin landed a few feet behind Jason, doing a tuck and roll in the process. At least it was the member of the bat-clan that Jason found the least annoying. Well, the kid had been a little more annoying lately, seeing as he wouldn't leave him alone.

"What are you doing here, Replacement, this isn't your usual patrol route." Jason spoke with hints of annoyance in his voice, taking another puff from his cigarette.

"Everything's pretty quiet on my side of town. Thought I'd drop by, see if you were all good." Tim replied, walking over and taking a seat next to Jason.

"For the last time, I'm _fine_. Just like the other dozen times you've asked me this week." Jason grumbled.

"Just checking." Tim answered.

"Well stop it, stop acting like some worried mother hen, that's Dickhead's act. I'm fine. Drop it." Jason snapped.

That was partly a lie, at least that last part. No matter how much Jason hated it, a part of him still wasn't fine. A part of him was still hurt from being was left out. He hated that feeling. Hated that they had ability to hurt him with something so simple.

"Okay, sorry." Tim raised his hands defensively.

Jason brought his cigarette to his lips and breathed in the nicotine.

"So what are you doing here, surely you didn't come all this way just to annoy me." Jason stated wryly.

"I always come to annoy you. But your right, I actually have some information I thought you might be interested in." Tim replied.

"Shoot."

"There's a Wayne Gala this Saturday." Tim began.

"Yeah. That interests me why?" Jason muttered

"I heard that there was a new crime lord trying to move into Crime Alley." Tim stated.

Jason nodded.

"His name's Victor Shade, he runs a fairly large gang and he's trying to push back my turf." Jason informed, "He sells hard drugs to kids and is an all-around scumbag. And when I find him, I'm gonna shoot the son of a bitch in the face." He stated, violently putting out his cigarette stub and tossing it off the edge of the building.

"Well, I can't condone the face-shooting, but word is he's dealing to one of the big corporate's in Gotham." Tim said.

Jason nodded once more, still unsure of what Tim was getting at.

"He's gonna be at the Gala. Thought maybe you could get some intel, it might give you an edge." Tim explained.

Jason let out a small scuff.

"Timbers, I'm all for getting an edge, but I really don't want to go to some stuffy Wayne gala. Especially if Bruce is gonna be there." Jason protested.

"Can't you just eavesdrop and feed me back the intel?" He suggested.

"I'm not gonna be an accessory to whatever you got planned for that guy." Tim replied, "And besides I have my own Wayne Enterprise business I have to do while I'm there." He added.

Jason sighed, exasperated. "Alright. But I'm staying as far away from Bruce as I can."

"Sounds like a plan." Tim spoke, before getting up.

"See you later, lil wing." Tim called over his shoulder, doing his best impression of Dick.

"Go to hell!" Jason yelled in annoyance.

Tim threw his head back and cackling before firing his grappling gun and swinging away.

Jason racked a hand through his hair. What the hell was he doing now?

* * *

Buildings whizzed by as Red Robin swung away, after he had built up enough momentum Tim put away the grappling gun and expanded his cape. He immediately caught air and began to glide above Gotham.

That had honestly gone better than he had expected. He had succeeded in what he had set out to do. He had convinced Jason to come to the Gala, which was just step one of a much larger plan. Tim was tired of Jason always being left out, and now he was determined to do something about it. It wasn't enough to just talk or, yell, or even apologize for it. He had to do something about it, because Bruce sure as hell wasn't going to. When it came to Jason, suddenly the master detective was incapable of rational thought.

Jason may claim he's fine, and his constant assertions thereof would probably convince everybody else. But Tim knew better. So he got to doing what he did best, planning. He was going to try and bring Jason closer to the family, Alfred and Dick were already behind the idea.

But Tim knew he would have to start small and tread lightly. Jason was a lot like a very grumpy, abused cat, get to close to fast he would lash out and probably claw your face off.

Tim smiled at the mental image.

He knew he would need to start small and ease him into it. Something business-like and formal was a good place, the Gala was perfect. However, he knew Jason would never come unless he had a good reason, a _business_ reason.

So Tim had manipulated a few situations here, staged a few small accidents there. Before he knew it the crime lord currently at the top of Jason's list, was having to come to the Gala to meet one of his clients in person. The best part, neither Shade nor Jason would ever figure out it was him. All in all, tonight was a win. But there was still a lot Tim had to do.

The hard part was going to be trying to keep Bruce from screwing it up, as he always seemed to in matters that concerned Jason. So far they had been able to keep him separate from Jason, but eventually that wasn't going to work anymore. As Jason had said, he wasn't sure what was going to happen when they were in the same room together. Truthfully, Tim sure wasn't either. He wasn't sure what Bruce was going to say when he finally got around to 'talking' to Jason. Tim was willing to bet it wasn't going to be a proper apology though.

The Dark Knight actually acting emotionally mature and apologizing, now that was a joke. Bruce might feel sorry for it, but getting him to say it was another matter entirely. That was part of the problem, those two sucked at talking, especially to each other.

The thing that Bruce never got was that at the end of the day, Jason just wanted the same things that all children want from their parental figures. The same thing that all of the other Robins wanted at one point or another. To know that Bruce cared.

Despite all that, Tim was still undeterred. He was going to do his best to right this wrong. To keep his brother in the loop. He already had Dick and Alfred on his side. Then there was Damian who...could still be a little brat sometimes, but he would work around that.

Right now the main concern was including Jason and attempting to get him used to being around the family.

Tim just hoped he could pull this off.

* * *

Jason tucked his hands in his pockets as weaved through the crowd of posh, rich people, the tie around his neck was annoyingly tight. He hadn't been to one of these things since before his death, and to say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. He had to keep reminding himself that this was business, not personal. He needed to keep his mind-set accordingly.

Jason was a Crime Alley kid, this had never been his type of crowd, even when he lived with Bruce. Still though, he thought he was doing a pretty good job at blending in, the practice he had gotten while he was Robin helped. He wore clothes that were nice enough to blend in, but not too nice as to draw unwanted attention to himself.

Jason still recognized a lot of the people there, he just hoped none of them recognized him. He doubted they would, the last time any of these people had seen him he was a smart-ass little boy who had missed a few growth spurts. Now...he was very different.

Besides, he was legally dead, so even if someone thought they might recognize him they would more than likely dismiss it.

Jason glanced around the room, this used to be his life. It was an odd feeling, he used to know a lot of these people, and now to them he was just a ghost. Except it's a lot harder when you're still around after people move on. Then again, Jason had been dealing with this ever since he came back. He really did feel like a ghost, an echo of who he used to be. That was all he was to Bruce, all he was to anyone. An echo that would one day, probably sooner than later, fade away.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Tim, he too wore a nice suit and tie. Even though he was still just a teenager, he had the air of a businessman, including the bags under his eyes.

"Hey Jay." He greeted with a slight smile.

"Hey." Jason greeted, less enthusiastically.

"Have you seen Shade yet?" Jason asked as they began to walk side by side though the crowd.

"No." Tim shook his head.

"But, see that guy or over there." Tim gave a covert gesture in the man's direction.

Jason nodded. The man was tall, blonde, and looked like your typical young rich guy.

"Name's Arthur Bronson, he has connections to a lot of different places in Gotham, including the crime world. If your guy's meeting someone here of all places, I'd bet it's him." Tim informed in a quiet tone.

"How much are you willing to bet, because this guy doesn't exactly scream 'shady crime connections.'" Jason answered quietly.

"My spleen." Tim stated.

"You don't have a spleen." Jason countered.

Tim snickered slightly as they continued to walk.

Jason then stopped in his tracks, a few feet away was Bruce and Dick, from where Jason was standing he could see Steph, Cass, and Damain standing over by the food table. Apparently, everybody was there. Dick and Bruce began to walk closer.

"Jay, you're here." Dick said in his usual and downright annoying, chipper tone.

"Jason." Bruce spoke, except there was more shock in his voice, and Jason couldn't help but notice that he tensed slightly.

Any regret Jason had about coming tonight was now magnified by a million.

"Relax okay, I'm here on business that has nothing do with any of you. I'll be in and out like I was never here." Jason answered firmly.

"I'm not here to ruin your family event." He added before turning and walking away.

"Jason." He heard Tim call, but he kept walking. He really needed to distance himself from that situation, or any situation they involved Bruce at the moment.

This was one of the reasons he really didn't want to come. Because it just made him feel all the more unwelcome. He was an anomaly here, something that shouldn't be there, and he knew it. The Red Hood was a soldier, but he was not family. At least not to Bruce anyway. Jason took a deep breath and collected himself. He had work to do.

* * *

An hour later Jason was heading for door. He had gotten everything he needed to take down Shade's operation and drive him out of his turf. By the time Jason was done with him, his business would be severely damaged. As much as Jason wanted to shoot him, he would leave him alive, he would make an example of him instead. A plan was already starting to form in Jason's mind and he would set it into motion tomorrow night, when Shade's next shipment went down.

The sooner that asshat was out, the quicker it would calm down. Things were always more chaotic when a new Crime Lord was fighting for turf, and it made it hell, more so then usual, for the people who actually lived in the slum that was Crime Alley.

Jason might not technically fall into the category of 'good guy,' but he protected the people there. He knew what it was like to live there, the dangers and the hardships. He did his best to lookout for the people who were going through the same things he had. Crime Alley would never truly be safe, but he tried his best to make it better.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Tim spoke, jogging to catch up.

"Got what I needed, I'm outta here." Jason shrugged.

"You're already here, can't you stay for a few?" Tim inquired.

"No way, not while Bruce is hanging around. I'm not in the mood for or any arguments or one of his 'talks' tonight." Jason answered.

"Bruce had to leave, he got an emergency call from the League. Intergalactic business." Tim informed.

"If it makes any difference, I think I just saw one of Dick's ex's show up, they parted on pretty bad terms and if you stick around, you might see him get slapped in the face." Tim added, with a slight smirk.

Jason contemplated it, these type of events really where not his thing, but on the other hand Bruce wasn't currently there, and Jason didn't like to miss a chance to see Dick get slapped...or punched, whatever worked.

"What the hell, why not." Jason sighed.

Tim grinned.

They headed back into the main area and Tim started making his way to the rest of the group, Jason trailed a ways behind him. Dick, Damian, Cass, and Steph were standing around talking when Tim walked up, Jason in tow.

"Hi...Jason." Steph greeted, a few hints of shock in her voice.

"Hey, guys." Jason gave a slight wave.

Damain just glared at him, and Cass gave him a skeptical look. He couldn't really blame her, they hadn't had the most conventional of meetings. But unlike the others, as soon as he was close enough Dick had already pulled Jason into a bone crushing hug. Jason squirmed and tried to break free.

"Would you get off, Dickhead." Jason grunted.

A few moments he released him from his death grip, and looked him straight in the eyes, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while but, I'm sorry, Jason. Bruce never should've taken you back to Ethiopia. I didn't know he did that." Dick spoke, his expression very serious.

"It's fine. He was desperate and grieving." Jason shrugged off Dick's hand.

"It still didn't make it okay." Dick replied.

"Todd." Damain spoke up, stepping forward.

He stopped for a moment as if he was piecing the right words together.

Damain finally spoke. "You are an honor-less imbecile, but nevertheless I too regret the actions father took against you. It was not right for him to do what he did."

Jason stood stunned, blinking a few times. That was unexpected, he had just gotten something that resembled an apology from the demon spawn. Damian, for the most part, hated Jason. They didn't get along, but somehow they had established some weird kind of respect for each other since Damain came back.

"Thanks Dami." Jason smiled slightly and ruffled his hair.

That earned him another glare as Damain begrudgingly fixed his hair, and Jason was pretty sure he heard him mutter a curse word in Arabic.

"Hey, I think that's Tracy." Dick spoke glancing at a woman who was standing in the crowd several feet away.

"I need to go talk to her." Dick added before walking in her direction.

"That's her, wait for it..." Tim whispered in Jason's direction.

As soon as Dick walked over to her the situation quickly turned hostile. The woman looked less then pleased with Dick, she seemed to be angrily yelling at him. After a few moments her palm collided with his cheek.

"Woah." Jason exclaimed a slight laugh at the suddenness and ferocity of the slap. _Yep, totally worth it._

Tim made a hiss of pain, because even though he wasn't the one hurting, it _looked_ painful. The sound was actually audible even from across the room. The girl turned on her heel and walked away. Dick began to make his way back over to the group, holding his cheek.

"I think she knocked a tooth loose." Dick whined, rubbing his face.

Jason snickered but got a nudge in the ribs from Cassandra of all people. She looked at him and shook her head, though there was a ghost of a smile on her features.

"Grayson, did that wench harm you?" Damain growled.

"No, Dami, it's fine, she didn't hurt me." Dick assured.

"Besides it's like a tradition after a bad break up." Stephanie chimed in.

"It's traditional for a female to strike a male after they end relations?" Damain said, perplexed. "Your customs never cease to confuse me."

"Okay, Dick's bizarre love life aside." Jason changed the subject, "How long you guys gotta hang around here for anyway?" Jason added.

"Only a few more hours, we should be out of here in time for patrol." Tim spoke up, glancing down at his watch.

"Hey, why don't you join us, lil wing? We could use a hand, especially since Bruce is out of town. Well, planet now." Dick suggested.

After a few moments, everybody else seemed to agree with Dick.

Jason looked at them with suspicion.

Something had to be up. He could understand Tim getting him to come to the Gala that was mutually beneficial to Gotham. But now they were asking him to patrol with them. _Him_ , the 'failure Robin,' the big bad Red Hood. Was it pity? Guilt?

Jason's instincts told him to run, because there had to be more to this than that. Maybe they'd been body snatched or something?

On the other hand, their company so far hadn't been awful. Part of him really didn't want to leave, didn't want to be alone. Even if he was used to it, and knew he'd be better off patrolling by himself. It was the same part that sometimes got homesick, the part that felt empty and upset when he was left out. He hated that part of him, because at that moment, it won out to his instincts.

Reluctantly, he agreed.


	4. Rooftop Tag

**Soundtrack:** _This Is What It Feels Like by Armin van Buuren_

* * *

Jason's fist collided with the thug's face. The force of the impact knocked the criminal down, and he clutched his nose as blood began to spurt out.

The Red Hood was currently in the middle of stopping a mugging, which more than likely would've turned into something much worse had he not intervened. He drew his gun and fired at a second attacker, hitting him center mass.

A third thug flanked him and attempted to hit him with a pipe. Jason ducked under the swing and came back up, tossing up his gun and catching it by the barrel. He slammed the butt of the gun into the side of the attacker's head, knocking him unconscious. He tossed the gun up once more, this time catching it by the handle and shooting first the mugger in the kneecap for good measure.

He was using rubber bullets, of course. Because tonight he _was_ patrolling with the bats and they were big on that whole 'non-lethal, no killing,' _blah blah blah_.

Jason holstered his weapon and tuned to the woman cowering in the corner of the alley.

"Hey, you alright? Are you injured?" He asked, his tone softer than it had been when he first confronted the now would-be muggers.

Jason walked over and crouched down in front of the woman.

"I'm fine. I...I'm not hurt." She answered, her voice shaky.

Jason reached over and handed her back her purse that had been discarded by the muggers when he had showed up. She took it and he offered her his hand, helping her to her feet.

Jason quickly zipped tied the incapacitated thugs wrists, and gave the police an 'anonymous tip.'

"Do you want me to stick around until you make it home?" Jason offered, after he hung up the phone.

"No." She shook her head, her voice still unsteady. "My apartments just across the street." She added.

The woman collected her composure and began to walk away.

"Thank you." She spoke quietly, turning back.

"Don't mention it." He replied simply.

"Hey lady," The Red Hood spoke up after a moment.

Jason began digging through his pocket, a second later he found what he was looking for. It was a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down a number and passed it to her.

"This is a bad neighborhood. If you ever need help again, give me a call. I know it's odd, but around these parts it never hurts." He stated.

The woman nodded.

It was something Jason hadn't done in a long time, but given the recent crime wave he figured it would be alright. It wasn't his real number of course, it was burner. It was something he had done in the past for some of the residents of Crime Alley. Because believe it or not, you can't always count on the GCPD. There were plenty of corrupt cops, especially ones that dealt with the Alley. Some who would rather make a deal with criminals than actually do their job.

The woman thanked the Red Hood again before heading towards her apartment. Jason silently followed from the shadows, until she made it to her front door and went inside. Red Hood fired his grappling gun as he began to hear police sirens approach. He leaped off the building he was currently standing on and swung a good block before landing on another rooftop.

"All clear here." Red Hood said into his com.

"Great." Nightwing answered, "What about you Red Robin?" He added.

Jason seized the moment to sing " _Yum_ " into the com link.

"All clear here too." Red Robin replied, and Jason could all but see the eye roll he was sure he had earned.

"Things seemed to have quieted down tonight." Nightwing observed.

"For now." Jason added skeptically. Things like that usually didn't last.

"Yeah, For now." He echoed.

"Everybody meet on top of the big building on 25th street, Batgirl is bringing some take out." He announced.

He heard a round of applause from a few of the other people on the shared com channel. Jason contemplated whether or not he should go. He supposed it didn't matter now, he was already patrolling with them. He had actually already helped Cassandra stop a bank robbery earlier that night. Plus, he was never one to deny food. It was a trait he had never grown out of even after he was no longer living on the streets.

Less than twenty minutes later he was sitting on a rooftop with, Red Robin, Nightwing, Robin, and Black Bat.

Tim was on his phone, while Dick and Damian where practicing hand-stands, Damian occasionally trying to knock Dick over. Jason was sitting crossed legged with his helmet off and was attempting to teach Cassandra how to pronounce a few different words she had a hard time with. She still seemed a little wary of him, but she was warming up.

A few moments later Stephanie landed on the rooftop, sporting her Batgirl persona.

"I'm come bearing gifts." She announced, holding up a couple fast food bags.

"Did you go through the drive though in your uniform again?" Tim asked wryly, looking up from his phone.

"Maybe. Why?" She replied.

"Because there's bunch of internet chatter about 'Batgirl taking a selfie with drive through worker.'" Tim replied.

"Batman is going to lose it when he finds out." Tim added dryly.

"He's not even on the planet right now." Steph muttered and started handing out food.

After she emptied the larger bag she gave Cass a chocolate milkshake. The Black Bat's usually solemn features, lit up with a smile.

"Here, got you a salad, Gremlin." She slid the plastic container over to Damian.

"Tt." Damain scoffed, but opened up the container nonetheless.

After they finished eating they nominated Dick to be the one that would dispose of the trash in a nearby dumpster. Which he had done is the flashiest and most gravity defying way possibly. Jason shook his head as Dick landed back on the roof, doing an elaborate somersault in the process.

"Alright kiddies." Steph stood up.

"Wanna play a game?" She said in a deep horror movie voice.

"We are not children fat-girl, at least I am not, and we have no interest in playing your silly games." Damian retorted.

"What type of game?" Dick inquired, causing Damian to shoot him a glower.

"Rooftop tag." Steph grinned.

"The rules are simple, we break off in groups of two and whichever 'it' catches their other group member and gets back here first, wins. But you have to stay on the rooftops." She explained.

"Seems simple enough." Jason reasoned.

"You're it." Steph yelled and tapped Cassandra before taking off running and jumping onto the nearest building.

"Haha sucka." Steph called behind her and Cass actually laughed as she began to chase after her. The two girls quickly disappeared from view.

"Are we really doing this?" Tim muttered.

"You're it" Dick touched Tim's shoulder and sprinted away, doing flips and acrobatics as he did.

Tim sighed, smiling slightly and ran after him.

"Try and catch me, Captain Midnight." Dick taunted.

"Oh, come on!" Tim whined, eliciting laughter from Dick.

Jason and Damain now stood alone on the roof, Jason shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"I will not be chased by you of all people if that's what you're waiting for." Damian crossed his arms.

"Who peed in your oatmeal?" Jason commented, "You need to loosen up, kid."

"I do not play childish games, Todd." Damain snapped.

"I'll tell you what, how about I let you chase me." Jason spoke, seeming to peak Damian's interest.

"Very well, but I'll will not be holding back." Damian answered with determination.

"Likewise." Jason smirked.

Jason covertly took a smoke bomb out of his utility belt and threw it at their feet. The thick gas filled the air. By the time Damian emerged from it at a full run, Jason was two rooftops away. Damian growled and doubled his pace, Jason knocked over a small pile of lumber as he ran by it, which Damian jumped over with ease. The Robin took a cue from Dick, while doing a flip in the process.

Damian then threw a handful of baterangs at him, Jason wasn't shocked.

Instead, in one smooth motion, Jason tucked and rolled below them as they sailed over his head. He came back up, flipping off the edge of the building and onto the next. Jason hit the ground running. The demon brat wasn't the only one who could pull a Flying Grayson.

The chase continued for several more minutes. It was certainly an interesting game, considering they were both trained like assassins. Then Jason looked back and realized Damian was no longer there.

 _Dammit._ He cursed inwardly.

Jason stopped in his tracks halfway across an older building. If he lost the hell spawn, he would never hear the end of it from Dick. His eyes darted around in search of the smaller figure.

Then out of nowhere Damian burst from the shadows to Jason's right and threw his full weight against him. Which wasn't a lot since he was ten, but he kicked Jason in the knee throwing off his balance. Jason tumbled over, except he didn't stop when he hit the roof. The old boards beneath him gave out and Jason crashed through, taking Damian with him. He fell a short distance before he smashed onto the floor of what looked be an abandoned apartment building. Damian landed on top of him.

Jason laid there for a moment, then coughed, throwing more dust into the air. As far as he could tell, nothing was hurt, except his pride. The armor he wore helped a lot.

"Ha, I am victorious." Damian jumped off of Jason and to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I let you win." Jason grumbled, moving to a sitting position and shoving a board off of himself.

"Did not." Damian argued, actually sounding like a ten-year-old for once.

"Besides, its tag, you're supposed to run not use stealth tactics." Jason pointed out.

"Tt, I am still the champion." Damian took a seat next to Jason on the floor.

"You have been less insufferable then usual Todd." Damian spoke.

"Yeah, I had fun too." Jason replied, with a slight smile.

They sat quietly for a moment or two.

"Todd..." Damian broke the silence.

"You are still honor-less, but...it is nice to have someone around who knows...what it is like to die." Damian added quietly.

"You know," Jason glanced at him, "if you ever wanna talk about it you know where to find me." He offered.

A part of Jason might always feel a pang of jealousy for how much more Bruce cared about Damian, but whether he accepted it or not, Damian was just a kid. Dying sucked, and Jason knew what it was like. That was probably the only thing they would ever agree on. He was only ten and he shouldn't have had to go through that.

Damian gave a slight nod.

"There is one thing I must ask. You were once a Robin, why have you strayed so far?" Damain asked bluntly.

 _And the moment was over._

"You wouldn't understand, kid." Jason replied shortly.

"Do not insult my intelligence, I asked a question, if you feel I do not understand then explain." Damain shot back.

"There's nothing to explain, drop it." Jason snapped, standing up.

"I do not know what you were to my father, or what my father was to you, but nevertheless you once held the mantle of Robin. Your logic does not make sense to me. Why did you not return after you came back?" Damian questioned, now standing as well.

Maybe they both knew what it was like to die, but they're resurrections were dramatically different.

"You wanna know why?!" Jason yelled.

"Because I clawed my way out of my own damn grave and Bruce never even knew it. I was in coma and then I spent a year as a brain dead zombie on the streets that he patrols every night," Jason's voice betrayed him.

"And then when Talia finally kicked me into a Lazarus Pit, I came back to find that I had already been long replaced and the bastard that murdered me was still out there killing people. I didn't have a place there anymore, I didn't have _Robin_. My empty slot in the 'family' had already been filled." Jason spat, his chest beginning to feel tight.

"So I became Red Hood."

"And even now nothing has changed, to Bruce, Jason Todd is dead. Why do you think he still keeps the memorial case up?" Jason continued, his voice raised.

"Damian, he views me as his biggest failure. Because I'll never be talented like Dick, or smart like Tim, or his actual son like you. All I was to anyone was a street rat pretending to be a hero."

Damian was staying oddly quiet.

"I'm the one the other Robins are told not to be like. I was a soldier that was too messed up to follow orders and got himself killed." He shouted, "But no one ever cared to ask about that little tidbit where my own mother was the one betrayed me and handed me over to the Joker." Jason continued, loudly.

"That's why I couldn't go home then, and why I certainly can't now. Because all I was to Bruce was a defective Robin." Jason finished, and he hated that tears had begun to brim in his eyes.

Damian almost seemed stunned for a moment. Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was never gonna hear the end of this, Damian would probably still he screaming at him when they got back. He wondered if he would bring any new arguments to the table or if he'd just repeat everything Bruce drilled into all the Robin's head.

"Come on, we better get back." Jason spoke quietly.

Then to his shock, Damian quickly moved forward and hugged him.

"You are more than you think you are." Damian simply stated.

Now it was Jason's turn to be stunned, he slowly brought his arms down around the boy and returned the hug. Jason dropped to knee level and held him tighter. He certainly hadn't expected that, or expected the odd feeling in his chest he felt.

This night just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Jason walked back towards the main rooftop with Damian beside him. From where he was he could see everyone. Tim was smiling, proud of himself. Dick was resting his hands in his knees, out of breath. Steph was taunting them about being the losers and Cass still wore a small meek smile.

Neither Jason nor Damian had talked much on the way back, but the atmosphere around them had softened. It was less hostile and gave way to a calmer dynamic. Maybe they weren't friends yet, but they had reached some level of understanding of one and other.

"What happened to you guys, we were starting to wonder if you'd killed each other." Tim spoke.

"He's a slippery little imp, he threw a friggin knife at me." Jason quipped.

A part of Jason knew that Damian was probably thankful for his excuse. Neither of them where the emotional type and neither would want to admit to any of what had just transpired.

Chatter from their small group filled the rooftop as they settled into small conversation. They were discussing patrols routes and how long Bruce would probably be gone for. Jason glanced up at the sky, the early morning light was just barely beginning to illuminate the horizon. After everything, Jason was feeling drained.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Jason announced, putting on his helmet.

"Okay, night." Dick waved.

"You alright?" Tim asked quietly, stepping closer.

"I'm fine. Just worn out." Jason answered. "Scouts honor."

"You weren't in the scouts." Tim raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't have a spleen." Jason countered.

"Touché."

"Goodnight." Tim gave him a slight pat on the shoulder.

Jason stepped towards the edge the building and prepared to make an exit. The rest of the group began to scatter to resume patrolling. Though judging by how late it was, they would probably all be going home soon too.

"See you around, Todd." Damian called over his shoulder as he followed Dick.

"You too, kid." Jason spoke quietly, before leaping off the edge and disappearing into the shadows.

Jason moved silently and swiftly through the streets and back alleys. He would never admit to the slight loneliness that tugged at him as he walked away. All and all, it had actually been a mostly enjoyable evening.

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about what had happened with Damian. On one hand, he felt stupid for going off like that and letting Damian know so much about his past. The last person he had expected to ever share his traumas with was the demon spawn. But on the other hand, it was nice to get it off his chest.

Only time would tell what effects they're little talk would have.


	5. Movie Nights and Memorials

**Soundtrack:** _Castle of Glass, by Linkin Park_

* * *

Jason walked into his apartment, taking off his gear as he went. It had been three nights since he had taken down Shade's operation and things were finally starting to calm down in Crime Alley. He left Shade alive, but he had given him a heavy beat down. He served as a message, an example, a reminder, to all the other crime lords and dealers in Gotham. _Stay away from Crime Alley, and don't sell to children_. It was that simple.

Everything had been fairly calm that evening and it was still early, so Jason had gone to one of his apartments to get a shower and maybe take a short nap. He would head back out later to make sure everything stayed quiet. He was hoping for an uneventful evening, but things didn't usually go according to plan for him. So he was still prepared. Jason began to take off his gear, putting everything its place.

Then as if on cue his phone buzzed, Jason sighed and picked it up.

It was a text from Tim.

 _"We have an emergency. Get to the Manor ASAP."_ It read.

And there was the 'not according to plan' part.

* * *

Tim sat on the big living room couch, wearing a pair of comfortable pajamas and drinking a milkshake. Dick was getting the DVD player ready. Damian had gone into the kitchen to get his milkshake, and Alfred was making popcorn. Dick had decided to have a movie night. They had invited the girls but they were busy training with Oracle.

Then there was Jason, both Dick and Tim wanted him to come. They had even picked out a movie they knew he'd like too, but still they doubted he'd agree.

"Did you talk to Jason?" Dick asked, turning around.

"Yeah, I texted him. He should be on his way, I can't guarantee he'll stay, but I got him to come." Tim replied.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Relax, I've got everything under control." Tim assured, confidently.

Dick gave him a skeptical look, then nodded, and took a seat next to him.

Dick's movie night had been a little on the fly, but Tim was going to make sure Jason wasn't left out like he was on their last movie night. Tim didn't like having to outright lie to Jason, but he was hoping once he got here he could convince him to stay. Hopefully he would get a little help from the others.

They hadn't seen him in a few days since their rooftop game, which might increase their chances of getting him to stay. The thing about Jason that the others didn't understand was, he needed time on his own, time to breath.

 _Get him to come to something, give him space, repeat._ It was a cycle Tim was trying to create. Again, grumpy cat.

Damian strode in with his shake and plopped down on the couch as well. The next several minutes where spent waiting for Alfred to bring popcorn and Jason to show up. As they waited Tim and Damian soon started bickering, which escalated in full on shouting.

Dick was sitting in between the two boys, trying to play referee. Then Alfred walked in with two bowls of popcorn on a tray.

"Boys." The butler said firmly and they both quieted down. Everyone respected Alfred.

He handed them the popcorn and began to head back to the kitchen.

Then without warning, Jason came crashing through a large window that was in between the living room area and the kitchen. The sound of the breaking glass cut through the air as the shards spread across the floor. Jason landed on one knee, he was in full gear, his duel pistols in hand.

Tim tensed and Alfred dropped his tray. Damain was already on his feet, a hidden knife in hand, and Dick actually briefly choked on his popcorn.

Everyone was perfectly still for a moment and even though they couldn't see his face, Jason looked very confused. He lowered his guns and stood slowly. Stray bits of glass crunched beneath his feet as he did. He looked around like he didn't know what to do next.

"Master Jason, may I ask the meaning of this?" Alfred was the first to speak, picking up his tray in the process.

"I got a text from Tim, said there was an emergency and to come as soon as possible." Jason stated.

Alfred gave Tim a pointed look.

"And then I got here, I hacked the gate like I normally do. Then I heard shouting. Since Tim said it was emergency, and Bruce being out of town, this all painted a potentially very bad picture. So this...happened." Jason explained, vaguely gesturing to the widow.

"Well, I am going to go fetch a broom, Master Jason, would you please go find something to cover this until I can make an appointment to have it repaired." Alfred replied, with a slight sigh.

Jason nodded, holstering his weapons.

"And next time you want to stop by for a visit, please use the door." Alfred added dryly.

"Will do, Alf." Jason answered, taking off his helmet as well.

"Hey replacement, why don't you come help me find something to cover this." Jason spoke irritably.

Tim froze. "...Sure," he said reluctantly, rising from his seat slowly.

He was never going to hear the end of this.

"I think we might have a tarp in the cave." Tim informed.

* * *

Jason and Tim walked away from the living room and down the halls of the Manor.

"We might have to get a blanket or something as well, to keep the cold air out..." Tim started, but was cut off, because as soon as they were out of earshot Jason punched Tim in the arm. Hard.

"Ow." Tim hissed grabbing his arm and staring at Jason in disbelief.

"What the hell was that? This isn't an emergency!" Jason spoke quietly and angrily.

Tim had disrupted what supposed to be a quiet evening and was indirectly the cause of him breaking one of the Manor windows, which Bruce was gonna be pissed about. Tim usually doesn't just randomly text people and say they there's an emergency, he barely even asks for back up. This kid was up to something and Jason knew it.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an emergency movie night?" Tim replied sheepishly.

Jason shot him a glare and flipped him off. Tim just rolled his eyes, still nursing his arm.

"What are you up to?" Jason questioned.

"Nothing." Tim denied, putting his hands up.

"First you go off on Bruce, and now you lie to me to get me to a movie night of all things. This doesn't add up, you have to be up to something. What do you people want from me?" Jason countered accusingly.

"Alright, the reason I've done all that is because I just...don't want you to be left out anymore," Tim admitted, "Believe it or not, we all care about you, even Damian in his own _weird_ way."

"So that's it, that's what this has all been about?" Jason replied, shocked and still on the skeptical side.

"Yes okay. After everything, you're still here, and it's not fair the way Bruce treats you. I don't know if I'll ever be able to, but I want to try and make it up you. We all do. You might not believe or accept this, but you are our brother and we care." Tim said quietly but firmly.

That was...a lot. Jason wasn't used to someone, anybody putting so much effort into him. It was one thing to say something, it was another to actually do it, to actually try. That was the thing Bruce never got, actions speak louder than words. Jason's first reaction, first instinct, was to assume Tim was lying. Or to keep them all at arm's length, push them away, it was effective and efficient. That way he couldn't get hurt, or hurt them. Because sooner or later he would screw it up and they would regret ever wasting any time on him. That's what always happens, sooner or later, everyone leaves.

At the same time, there he stood, in the Manor. Tim staring at him and everybody acting as if his presence was perfectly natural. He wondered what's it'd be like to try and make it work.

Then he found that voice again, the voice that told him to _run_ , because he knew from experience that this story doesn't end well. The last time he let them get close, the last time he started to believe that they cared, started to trust them, he ended up back in Ethiopia. He ended up with his memory wiped, and ended up being left out of the family portrait.

There was that damn, stupid feeling his chest again. The nagging feeling that told him he should _try_ , try and make it work. That annoying part of him that told him that he missed these assholes. That reluctant part of him that actually gave a crap about them.

"You...you guys really want me around? All off you?" Jason asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yes, Jay, all of us, Alfred too. No matter what Bruce does, or doesn't do. We miss you." Tim answered, a note of sincerity in his tone.

Jason was quiet for a moment or two.

"Thanks, I guess. I don't really know what to say next, I've never been good at stuff like this." Jason admitted, his voice a mumble.

"How about instead of saying something you just come and watch a movie with us. You'll love it, it's got action and explosions. Plus Alfred has Neapolitan ice cream." Tim cracked a smile.

 _Great, now they're bribing me with ice cream._

Jason considered it for a moment.

"Okay," he agreed, "but you know, you don't have to include me in everything. Just important stuff." Jason continued, as they began to walk towards the cave again.

"I know, but movie night is very important." Tim countered, with a slight smile.

"Whatever you say, Timbers."

They headed towards the cave, walking by the portrait again. Except this time Jason noticed a distinct difference. In an empty spot on the portrait was sheet of paper, it was a crudely drawn stick figure with a streak in its hair. Above it was the name 'Jason' with an arrow pointing to the figure.

"What is that?" Jason stopped, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, Dick was still mad at Bruce when he left so he did that. He's making Alfred promise not to take it down until after B gets back." Tim explained.

"That's gonna annoy the crap outta Bruce." Jason said with a laughing snort.

"I appreciate it, but is he five?" Jason laughed a little harder.

Jason didn't always get along with Dick, which had a lot to do with how he had treated him before he died. However, in a weird way Jason did appreciate it.

"Mentally, yes." Tim chuckled as they headed down to the cave, in search of a tarp.

* * *

Damian wasn't sure what had lead him to this point. He wasn't completely sure why he found himself sneaking down to the Bat-cave while the others were fast asleep in the living room. He wasn't sure why he found himself holding a baseball bat.

It all started with Todd, he supposed. They were not the same, but they shared similar experiences. They both had died, and both knew what it was like to be betrayed by a mother. They walked different paths, but in similar shoes.

Ever since that night on the rooftops, an idea had been growing in Damian's mind. He had dismissed it at first, it was drastic and father would be angry.

Damian walked soundlessly through the cave, stopping and fixing his gaze on a glass case engraved with the words 'A Good Soldier.' Within it was Jason Todd's old Robin suit.

Still, Damian couldn't help but wonder how he would have felt if father had done the same thing with his suit even after his resurrection. The way Todd has spoken about it...it was an offense to him. Perhaps it was the inscription, or the fact that it remained up even after his return.

Damian told himself he did not care about Todd, rather he owned him a debt. Damian would never want to be made to revisit the place of his death, but father had done that to Todd. Yet still he had assisted in Damian's resurrection. Yes, he owed him a debt. It was his way of repaying him for his help and the troubles it had caused. Even if father was angry, even if _Alfred_ was angry.

Damian stepped in front of the memorial case and raised the baseball bat. He smirked to himself, because it was a debt he did not mind, nor would he regret, repaying.

He tightened his grip, letting a look of determination settle on his features. He swung hard.


	6. Canceled Plans

_**Soundtrack:**_ _How to Save a Life, by The Fray_

* * *

Jason awoke slowly for once, he rubbed his eyes and blinked away the sleepiness. He was still on the couch, a blanket draped over him.

 _So it wasn't just a dream._ He would never admit it, but it wouldn't be the first time Jason had dreamed something like that. On the topic of dreams, Jason realized hadn't had any nightmares. That was a rare occurrence.

He sat up and stretched his now stiff muscles, a few of his joints popping as he did. He vaguely remembered falling asleep just before the credits of the movie rolled. Now he found himself alone in the living room. The smell of breakfast wafted in from the kitchen, making Jason's stomach growl.

He got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen, passing the tarp that covered the window he broke the previous night. He found Alfred in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Uh...hey." Jason announced himself awkwardly.

"Ah, Master Jason, I trust you slept well." Alfred greeted, "Please take a seat, I will be finished with your breakfast shortly."

Jason sat down, slowly, watching Alfred work expertly in the kitchen. As he sat there, for just a moment he almost felt like that wide eyes little kid again, the one who would sit in the kitchen and watch with interest and eagerness as the butler worked. _Almost._

Alfred finished his breakfast and served it, setting it down in front of Jason. It was eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have too." Jason spoke.

"Yes I did, and it is my pleasure." Alfred answered, flashing him a small but fond smile.

Jason dug in as Alfred began to clean up the kitchen area.

"So where is everybody?" Jason asked, in between bites.

"Master Richard left to return to Blüdhaven, and Master Tim and Damain are upstairs preparing to leave for school." Alfred answered.

Jason demolished his breakfast in three minutes flat, putting his dishes in the sink after he was done. He helped Alfred finish cleaning, despite the butler's protests.

He then began to go about collecting his gear, which he had discarded the previous night. He strapped on his Kevlar and threw on his jacket. Then he put his Glocks in the twin tactical holsters he wore on his legs. Jason picked up his crimson helmet and was about to put it on when Tim came down the stairs, Damian following slowly behind.

"Are you boys ready, we will be leaving shortly. I have several errands to run before Master Bruce arrives tomorrow." Alfred announced.

Tim and Damain nodded.

"See you later, guys." Jason said, beginning to walk away.

"Jason." Tim called, walking up to him. Jason turned back.

"Hey, so about last night. You know how you said to include you in important things?" Tim started, nervously running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeah." Jason furrowed his brow.

"Well, we're planning a family dinner tomorrow after Bruce gets back. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I want you to know you're welcome t0 come. We'd all really like if you would." Tim informed.

"No way." Jason blurted out of pure instinct.

"Just think about it, please." Tim replied.

Jason took a deep breath running his hand over his face. "Fine. I'll consider it."

Tim cracked a smile before giving Jason a pat as he walked out the door. Damian followed, being oddly quiet. As Alfred passed by he spoke.

"Please do consider dropping by, I have rather missed your presence at the Manor." Alfred told him quietly and sincerely, before he too walked towards the door.

Alfred stopped after a few steps.

"Also, Master Jason. If you do decide to come, kindly use the door this time." The butler added before continuing out the door.

Jason chuckled and shook his head, he wasn't gonna let that go any time soon.

Jason put on his helmet before he too headed out the door. He retrieved his bike where it had been hidden and started it, letting the engine roar to life. He revved it and sped away, glancing back as Tim, Damian, and Alfred, got into their car.

A decision weighed heavy on his mind.

* * *

Bruce pulled his car through the gates of the Manor, parking out front. He had gotten back early from helping the Justice League and had returned as Bruce Wayne rather the Batman.

As he parked he noticed one of the cars were gone, Alfred was most likely running errands as he often did this time of day. Bruce got out of his vehicle and made his way to the Manor, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As Bruce walked through the house he immediately noticed several things were off. The first and most obvious, being the broken window, which was worrisome. But the hole had been expertly covered and they're appeared to be sighs of recent activity in the house, so Bruce reasoned that no one was in immediate danger.

He then continued through the Manor, making his way to the cave, he had business that needed attending to. Then he notice something else, it was the portrait and a crudely drawn stick figure that was supposed to be Jason.

Bruce shook his head as he saw it, Dick's doing no doubt. Dick had still been upset when Bruce had left and this was his—immature—way of acting out. Bruce knew he really needed to talk to Jason. He had wanted to, but Dick and Tim had insisted he give Jason some space. Which Bruce had mostly been fine with. As much as Bruce hated to admit it, when it came to Jason sometimes it was just easier to leave things alone.

Still, guilt over what had happened with the portrait weighed on him. Bruce knew he needed to at least speak to Jason about that.

Bruce then made his way down into the cave. That's when he saw it, Jason's memorial case had been pulverized. Broken glass lay scattered on the floor, the inscription plate was dented and bent, and the suit itself lay limp amongst the wreckage. Bruce clenched his fist, which one of them had done this? Most likely, Dick or Tim. Bruce knew they were upset, but this was taking it too far. He couldn't help but wonder what they're reasoning behind this was, what point they were trying to make?

Bruce growled in frustration, then sat down at the bat-computer, he was going to find out which one of them did this. He pulled up the camera feeds to the cave and started sifting through the last 8 hours of footage.

After an hour or so, he found it, it had occurred late the previous evening. To his shock it wasn't Tim, nor was it Dick. It was Damain who had a taken a baseball bat to the case.

Bruce found himself confused, he knew Damain and Jason didn't get along, but this? Jason must've done or said something to Damian while Bruce was away. Or maybe he was acting out on something? Either way, Bruce would have to speak with him.

* * *

Bruce sat in the chair in the bat-cave, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm. Alfred had arrived with Tim, Damian, and even Dick, in tow. The case and the broken glass still lay on the floor. He became aware of Alfred entering the cave.

"Master Bruce, I was not aware you had returned. You look well, may I..." Alfred trailed off when he saw the case.

"Good heavens." He spoke.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm afraid not, I have not been down here since yesterday evening. My apologies." Alfred replied.

"It's fine. Please send the boys down here." Bruce stated.

Alfred nodded before walking away. A few minutes later all three of them filed into the cave, Bruce sat stiffly, jaw locked.

"Hey B, I didn't know you'd be back so soon." Tim was the first to speak.

"Welcome back, father," Damian added

Then as they all walked further into the cave they saw the case. Dick and Tim froze.

"Who did this?" Bruce boomed, casting hard glares at all of them.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. But it wasn't me, I swear." Tim stated.

Bruce was silent for a moment or two.

"Damian, I know it was you." Bruce turned his attention to his youngest.

The others seemed shocked. Damian remained passively calm and stepped forward.

"I have no intentions of denying it, father. I did it, and I will accept whatever repercussions my actions have." He stated, not wavering.

"Why did you do it? I know you don't like Jason but this is unacceptable." Bruce lectured.

"I did not do it because of my distain for Todd. I owed him a debt and I have repaid it." Damian answered firmly.

Tim and Dick where looking more confused by the second.

"What debt?" Bruce ground out, frustrated.

"Even after everything, he assisted in my resurrection." Damian explained.

"How is breaking his memorial case repaying him?" Bruce shot back.

Sometimes even Bruce didn't understand his own son's reasoning.

"Because even after his return, you leave it up as a reminder of his death. Father, Todd is not dead, he is still here." Damian said, slight anger in his words.

"Just as I am still here. I realized that if you had done the same with my suit even after my return, I would have been angry as well." He continued.

Silence reigned.

That's when it hit Bruce. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, how could he have been so stupid? He had been so blinded by making sure he never forgot the fact he failed Jason that he never considered how the case would make _Jason_ feel. He never considered the message that sent.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized the message that all of his actions were sending. The case, Ethiopia, the portrait. No wonder Jason felt unwelcome, no wonder he had wanted Bruce to stay away from him. How could he have been so stupid?

Bruce drew in a heavy breathe.

"Do you know where Jason is?" Bruce asked Tim.

"He's still in Gotham, but I don't know where he is right now." Tim shook his head.

Bruce got up and began to make his way towards his bat-suit.

"I know what you're thinking, but might I suggest you wait a little bit longer." Tim called after him.

"I've waited long enough, Tim. I should've gone and talked him a long time ago. I should never have waited as long as I have...I...I should've have gone and talked to him the day of the portrait sitting." Bruce turned back.

"I'm not arguing that. I'm simply suggesting you wait until tomorrow night. There's a pretty good chance he's coming to dinner." Tim explained.

"Wait, what?" Bruce said quietly.

The Dark Knight was shocked, he could barely get Jason to actually come inside the Manor for business, let alone a family dinner.

"I asked him to come, he said he'd think about it. If he doesn't show, I think you should go and find him. Honestly though, I think he will." Tim informed.

"Yeah, we've already got him to come on patrol with us, and a movie night." Dick pipped up.

"Patrol? He didn't kill anyone, did he?" Bruce inquired, that was more Batman asking than it was Bruce.

"After the Gala we all went on patrol together, and no Bruce, he didn't." Tim replied, the anger that Bruce had seen nearly a week ago briefly crept onto Tim features. He quickly concealed it.

"Movie night too?" Bruce moved on, that was even more shocking.

Tim nodded. "But that one I had to trick him for, that's kind of why the window is broken." He bounced on the balls of his feet awkwardly.

"The point is, he stayed and watched a movie with us. He even fell asleep on the couch." Tim added, a slight smile.

"He'll be here." Dick said confidently.

* * *

Tim paced back and forth nervously as Dick and Cassandra where helping Alfred set the table.

"Why isn't he here? Why isn't he answering my calls?" Tim blurted.

"Come on, Tim. He said he'd think about it, not that he'd come." Dick replied.

"What happened to you Mr. Confident, you're the one who was so sure he'd be here." Tim countered, crossing his arms.

"I'm an optimist, I hope for the best." Dick said defensively.

"But sometimes, even the optimists have to accept reality. He's not coming, Tim." Dick spoke more solemnly, taking a step towards Tim.

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, he had just really hoped things had changed. Hoped that Jason was starting to feel like a part of the family. Tim had half a mind to just sic Bruce on him, or drag him to the Manor himself. Tim took a breath before he headed over to the table to help set it. Everyone else was beginning to congregate in the dining room. Bruce, Dick, Damian, and Cassandra were all there. Barbara and Steph would be on their way soon as well.

Then Bruce's phone rang, and it wasn't his personal phone, nor was it his Wayne Enterprise phone. It was the _other one_. Bruce answered, Tim could tell it was Gordon but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Bruce's expression immediately turned to that of stone, and his grip on the phone visibly tightened.

Alfred was the first to notice this change in demeanor. He quickly moved to the living room and turned on the local Gotham news.

"Yes, I understand." Bruce growled, before hanging up.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but the news Anchor beat him to it.

"Breaking news, we are receiving reports that the Joker has once again escaped from Arkham. His whereabouts are currently unknown, and residents have been advised to stay inside their homes and keep their doors locked until the situation has been resolved." The woman on the television informed.

 _No no no no_. Tim thought.

Bruce was already on the phone dialing Oracle. He turned it on speaker as she answered.

"I know what's going on and why you're calling. I'm already scouring my databases to see if I can find some footage of him." Barbara stated, the sound of keys tapping in the background.

"Alright, everyone suit up. We'll break off into teams and start searching key areas." Bruce ordered, everyone following him as he headed towards the bat-cave.

"We need to find Jason." Tim stated.

"Tim, for the last time, I'm sure Jason is fine. Right now we need to focus on finding the Joker, and putting him back in Arkam where he belongs." Dick argued.

"He's not answering his phone, I haven't heard from him since yesterday. Think about it, when has the Joker escaping when Jason is in town ever ended well?" Tim reasoned.

Dick was about to speak when they heard Oracle gasp over the speaker. That in itself was chilling.

"I...I found some footage of the Joker. He just briefly high jacked a news stations airtime, there's only about 30 seconds of footage but you need to see it, now. I've sent you a copy of the footage." Oracle informed, her voice briefly wavering.

They made their way to the cave and Bruce quickly sat down in the chair, everyone else stood around the room eyes fixed on the screen. With a few taps of the keys, Bruce pulled up the file and hit play.

At first it looked like a normal news report, except after a second static filled the screen. When it cleared, Joker appeared, he adjusted the camera before speaking.

"Oh Batsy. It's your old pal Joker." He called, before letting out a chilling laugh.

"It's time to come out and play, have few laughs. Just like old times." He said to the camera sinisterly.

Bruce tensed further.

"So if hanging out with your BFF isn't enough to smoke you out of your little cave," The Joker started.

He then moved the camera, revealing a figure tied to a chair in the corner. He was unconscious and slumped over, a white streak of hair hanging over his face. It was Jason.

Tim's stomach dropped. To make it even more of a punch in the gut, he was wearing civis. More specifically nicer clothes.

"I have a little something that belongs to you." The Joker spoke in a hushed tone.

Maniacal laughter ripped through his throat, the horrid sound filling the cave. Then the feed cut off.


	7. Dead Robins Society

**Soundtrack:** _Twin Skeletons, by Fall Out Boy_

* * *

"I have a little something that belongs to you." The Joker said in a hushed tone.

Maniacal laugher ripped through his throat, the horrid sound filling the cave. Then the feed cut off.

"Not again." Dick breathed out.

Tim glanced at Damian, even he stood rigid, fists clenched. He looked ready to kill someone. Then there was Bruce, all Bruce could do for a moment was stare off into space.

Something shifted, you could see it in his eyes. For a moment, there was fear, then it was like a switch was flipped. After that it really wasn't Bruce in charge anymore, it was Batman.

He stiffly stood from his chair and started barking out orders.

"Oracle, can you get a trace on the broadcast?" Bruce questioned.

"No, it was too short to get viable signal." She replied.

"Alright, Cassandra. You, Stephanie, and the Birds of Prey start scouring the city." Bruce ordered, making his way towards his suit.

Cass nodded before swiftly leaving to go suit up.

"Dick, take Damian and go check the docks. You might be able to find something there." Bruce barreled on, not missing a beat. "I'm going to start checking warehouses."

"Tim, check all of Jason's known safe houses, we need to make sure that the Joker really has him. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to trick us with something like this." Bruce stated, a cold expression on his features.

* * *

Red Robin delicately disabled the trap that was set on Jason's window. He slipped it open soundlessly, and slid inside.

Tim had previously been to two other safe houses and hadn't found Jason, nor had he found any sighs that he had recently occupied them.

However, the moment Tim was inside he knew. Not only was this the safe house Jason had been staying in, but the Joker really had him.

The house, that was almost always surprisingly neat and organized, had been decimated.

Bullet holes riddled the walls, the living room and kitchen had been wrecked. It wasn't like Jason to go down without a fight. Plates were smashed and broken furniture lay on the floor, crunching as Tim walked through the house.

Red Robin could tell from the looks of it, Jason had been overwhelmed by a rush of many attackers. Mostly likely hired by the Joker.

It appeared that Jason had killed several of them, because there were several puddles of blood. Tim just prayed one of them didn't belong to Jason.

Someone had taken the bodies, yet left the place in disarray. Joker's work no doubt, he wanted them to know he actually had Jason. He was playing games.

"I found Red Hood's safe house. It's a mess, something definitely went down here." Red Robin spoke over the coms, as he crouched down and examined the debris.

"Copy that. Nightwing, Robin, what's the report for the docks?" Batman's gravely voice boomed through the com channel.

He had been like this ever since they saw the footage. All business, agitated and snappy. Which was understandable, everyone was on edge.

Tim could only imagine how much of a hell this was for Bruce. The former Robin had been there to witness the fallout of Jason's first death, he didn't want to imagine what a second time would be like.

Tim reminded himself there was more of them now, and they were all working to find Jason. They were his family, whether he liked it or not, and they were going find him.

"Nightwing do you copy?" Batman repeated.

"Robin, do you copy!"

"Batman to Nightwing and Robin!" He yelled into the com.

Tim's heart rate spiked and he immediately exited out the widow he came. Batman continued to try and contact them.

"Red Robin, get to the docks, I'm en-route." Batman barked.

"Already on my way." Tim broke into a sprint.

He raced along the rooftops, hurling himself from one building to another. A growing sense of panic washed over him.

Then after about a minute he heard Dick over the coms.

"Batman..." He spoke, his voice sounding slurred and groggy.

"What happened?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"The docks," Dick groaned in pain. "There was an ambush waiting for us, maybe 20 or 30 of Joker's men. Not your average thugs either, well trained." Dick explained. "One of them hit me on the head before I could call for backup." He added.

"They're gone now and I can't find Damain. I...I think they took him." Dick stated, his voice frantic.

Crap _!_ Tim thought.

Red Robin fired his grappling gun and took off into a swing. About halfway though, he saw something that almost made him crash into the side of a building.

Tim ended his arc and touched down onto a rooftop, landing on one knee. He never took his eyes off of the vacant baseball stadium that was now directly across from him.

Graffitied on the side, in big yellow letters, were the words _"Hahaha, joke's on you Batman."_

"I think I might have found the Joker's location." He spoke quietly into his com, his eyes fixed on the chilling letters.

* * *

Jason slowly pulled himself from his unconscious state. His mind still felt slow, but his training was starting to kick in. He didn't move, he simply stayed as he was and tried to find out what he could from his other senses.

The first thing he became aware of was that he was in chair, his head hanging forward. He felt the cool metal of what he guessed was a chain around his wrists. At that moment, he couldn't tell much else except that he was inside a room.

He was still feeling the effects of whatever drug he had been given, it was taking him longer than normal to recover from it. His All-Caste training allowed him to counter most sedatives and toxins with relative ease, so Jason guessed it must've been something new.

He was beginning to remember how he had gotten there. He had been at his house when he was attacked. How could he have been so stupid, he had been in civilian clothing at the time.

Jason was trying to ignore the dread coursing though him, because he knew they were the Joker's men, he had sworn that damn clown would never get him in a situation like this again.

He just kept telling himself he needed to stay calm, he was safe for the moment. The Joker wouldn't do anything while he was asleep. He wanted Jason to be awake for whatever he had planned.

Jason was also mad at himself. He had let his guard down. He had been too worried about going to the family dinner, about what he was gonna say to Bruce. _Stupid and careless._

 _This is what family gets you._ Jason thought bitterly.

He immediately regretted it, because as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't their fault. Okay, it was a little bit Bruce's fault for not killing the Joker, but even he probably hadn't seen this coming.

Jason was keeping his breaths steady and calm, he was about to risk opening his eyes when he began to hear movement. He heard a door to the room open, followed by the Joker's exerted breaths and the sound of someone being dragged. Jason didn't move a muscle. He listened to the Joker struggle for several more minutes as he propped an unknown person in another chair. He chained them down as well.

"Now you birdies be good while uncle Joe is gone." The clown spoke.

The sound of his voice made Jason's skin crawl.

Jason had to remind himself that just because the Joker was talking to them didn't mean he knew he was awake. This was after all, the same sicko who often talked to the corpses of his victims.

He heard the door open and close again, and the Joker's footsteps slowly got quieter and quieter. Jason didn't open his eyes until all had been quiet for a moment or two.

Slowly he opened them and looked around, the first thing he realized was that the person the Joker had brought in was Damian. He was in full uniform, he to had been sedated and shackled.

 _Dammit, this couldn't be good._

Jason continued to survey the room, it was mostly bare and windowless. He was trying like hell to ignore the crowbar that was sitting on a small table in the corner of the room. Jason could feel the fear creeping up on him and the panic setting in.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind, all the while fighting off the violent flashbacks this entire sequence of events was dredging up.

Jason diverted his focus elsewhere. First, he started trying to pick the lock on the chains. It would've been a hell of a lot easier had he not been caught in civis. Next he started looking the room over again.

He noticed was large TV screen that illuminated one of the corners of the room. It was a split screen of four, giving a clear view of the inside of what looked like a empty sports stadium. Next to it was camera mounted on the wall, it was currently off, but it was pointing at a bare corner. D _efinitely bad._

"Demon spawn." Jason load whispered to Damian. "Hey, wake up."

Damian stirred. Good, the drug was wearing off. That meant they had both received similar training on that front. Of course it wasn't surprising since Damian was supposed to be the heir to friggin Ra's Al-Ghul.

Jason leaned over and kicked Damian in the leg. He jolted upright, hazily at first but his eyes quickly snapped into focus.

"Where am I! What is the meaning of this!" Damian demanded.

"Shhhhh." Jason harshly shushed him.

"Keep your voice down." Jason whispered.

"Listen, the Joker's got us. He's not here right now. We need to get out of these before he comes back." Jason gestured to the chains, continuing to try and pick his lock.

Damian nodded in understanding and resolve, beginning to work on his own restraints.

After about a minute they heard footsteps coming, accompanied by the sound of the Joker happily humming.

"Play dead." Jason ordered quietly.

"I shall not take the cowards way out." Damian hissed.

"Just do it, it'll buy us more time." Jason whispered.

Reluctantly, Damian did so, closing his eyes and allowing his head to droop. Jason did the same. He heard the door opened a few seconds later and the Joker walked inside. The clown took a few steps closer.

"How are we feeling? A bit groggy perhaps?" Joker spoke, neither of them moved a muscle.

"Listen here bird boys, I wasn't born yesterday, I know you're awake." The Joker added.

Jason opened his eyes, there was no use pretending now. He felt his heart rate quicken, this was all too familiar. Slowly he looked up at the Joker, slapping on a defiant and enraged glare. Damian was looking up with a similar expression on his features.

The Joker burst into laughter.

"There's the Boy Blunder I know! There's that fire. We're gonna have so much fun tonight, just like old times." The clown cheered, with a clap of his gloved hands.

Without even realizing a slight growl escaped Jason's throat. His anger was building as much as his panic was. This situation was tugging at all sorts of triggers, but it was also pissing him off to no end.

He really wanted to rip the Joker's throat out.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited someone else to the party." He gestured to Damian.

"Don't worry," Joker slowly walked over to the table and picked up the crowbar. "You and I will have plenty of quality time together." He spoke menacingly, looking directly at Jason.

Jason palms were starting to sweat, making it that much harder to pick the lock.

"When Batman find us, and he will, you will pay dearly for this." Damian spat, through gritted teeth.

"Hahahaha." The Joker had another outburst.

"Look at you, so young and and full of hope. Why don't you ask Jaybird here what happened the last time he waited for daddy Bats to come and save him." The Joker replied, nodding his head towards Jason.

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up._ Jason repeated in his mind like a mantra, barely keeping the memories at bay.

Damian glanced at him, though he didn't show it, a hint of fear crept up on him. They both knew what the Joker meant.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that Batsy is around to see the show this time." The clown took a step towards them, crowbar in hand "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while we wait."

Jason's hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He was trying to stay focused and pick the lock, but it was becoming increasingly harder. All his training, all his walls, and any progress he had made in quelling his traumas was crumbling right in front of him.

His chest hurt and it felt like panic was pulsing through his very veins.

Jason knew he had to get Damian out. He couldn't let him die again, and at the hands of the Joker off all things. He was younger than Jason had been, he couldn't let that happen to him too.

"So I have a question, one I'm sure you're very familiar with," the clown glanced at Jason. "But I want a second opinion this time."

"Which hurts worse?" He grinned, raising the crowbar.

"Forehead?" He brought the crowbar down on Jason's head.

"Or backhand?" He brought it back on the side of Jason's face.

His vision blurred briefly as the the metal impacted his skull, sending a wave of pain through him. Jason instincts were screaming at him to get out of there, his mind was screaming, his body was screaming. He would've been screaming had it not been for sheer stubbornness of not giving the Joker the satisfaction.

"A?" He brought it down on Damian's arm. "Or B?" he struck him once more.

Damian made a grunt of pain, but continued to glare.

Jason's blood was now boiling after seeing the psychotic bastard hit his little brother with...wait when had he started thinking of him as his brother? That didn't matter, it was probably the concussion. The point was he wanted to break the Joker's kneecap, more so than usual.

"I'm gonna shove that crowbar so far up your ass..." Jason blurted, seething.

"Now now," Joker cut him off, "Mind your language, there is a child present." He added.

"I see you haven't learned any manners since last time." Joker sighed loudly. "I supposed I'm going to have to try and teach you some once more."

Joker raised the crowbar and Jason braced himself for what would inevitably come next. At least his attention would be directed away from Damian.

Then Joker paused mid-swing as a voice came from the screen in the corner.

"Joker!" Batman shouted.

Jason glanced at the camera as he saw Batman land in the middle of the stadium, Red Robin and Nightwing flanked his sides. Jason was sure he'd never been so happy to see Bruce.

 _No, Jason no._ He couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, or to trust in Bruce like he had last time. It wasn't over yet, he had focus on getting himself and Damian out while the clown was distracted. Bruce was late last time. Bruce was always just a little too late.

"I'm here, just like you wanted." Batman added, his voice gravely.

The Joker lowered the crowbar, his psychotic grin widening.

* * *

Bruce stood in the middle of the stadium field. He felt anger, he felt fear, he felt more emotions then he should right now. He was doing his best to shove it all down and let the Bat take control, but it wasn't completely working.

Then the large screen in the middle of the stadium came to life and the Jokers face appeared.

"Hello bats!" He said with glee.

"It would appear I now have two things that belong to you." The Joker added, reaching forward and moving the camera to reveal a slightly battered, very angry, Jason and Damian.

Bruce's cold resolved cracked a little at seeing them. He shoved it down, right now he was Batman.

"Let them go, Joker. This is between you and me, this doesn't concern them." Batman ground out, his voice deep and harsh.

"Actually, that's not entirely true." The Joker grinned.

"See, I heard the big bad Bat lost another one of his birdies in the line of duty." The clown gestured to Damian.

"Can I just say Bats, I don't think you'll be winning any father of the year awards." Joker whispered quietly, cupping his hand over the side of his mouth, as if to block the sound.

"Anywho, I thought it was about time we started a Dead Robins Society." The Joker laughed, gesturing around grandly.

"Spread out." Batman growled, giving orders to Nightwing and Red Robin.

The two began to search the stadium.

"You won't find us, or at least not until I've finished my show." The clown stated.

"What do you want, Joker?"

"Now we're getting to the fun part. I'm sure it's getting awfully crowded in that dark, musty cave of yours." Joker explained, taking a gun out of his jacket. "I simply want you to decide."

"It's time for some choices Batman." He pointed the gun behind him, at Jason and Damian.

They both froze.

"Who's your favorite resurrected Robin!" He yelled in psychotic glee.


	8. Death and the Family

**Soundtrack:** _Bleeding Out, by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Who's your favorite resurrected Robin?" The Joker chimed into the camera, pointing the gun back at Jason and Damian.

Jason redoubled his efforts at picking the lock.

 _Almost there_.

Damain looked over at him, Jason was pretty sure that that was the first time he had seen fear on the Robin's face.

He was just a kid, he didn't want to die. Jason knew the feeling.

Jason gave him a looked of reassurance and then glanced around for what he could use as a weapon when he got out. The crowbar most likely. He intended to make good on his promise to shove it up the Joker's ass.

"Make your decision, Bats. Only one of them is making it out alive." The Joker prompted.

Jason thought he saw Bruce's emotionless shell crack just a little. He hated how his pessimistic side couldn't help but wondered if it was in fear that Damain might die again. Would Bruce care if he died again? Was he going to choose?

Batman remained silent.

"Alright, if you won't then I'll have to decide for you." The Joker spoke after a moment.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." The clown shifted the gun between the two of them.

Jason quickly worked his makeshift lock-pick. _Just a few more seconds._ Damain was also working furiously to free himself.

"Catch a Robin by the toe." He sang, moving the gun back and forth with every word.

Bruce was now searching with the others. He was moving through the stadium as fast as he could, and looking for any doors that might lead to them.

Truth be told, Jason wasn't even sure they were actually at the stadium.

"It he hollers don't let him go."

Even though the three vigilantes were spread out, Jason could see all of them on the 4 split screens.

"Eeny, meeny, miny," The Joker drawled out.

With a silent _click_ the lock opened, and Jason was free.

"Moe." The gun's aim landed on Damian.

The Joker lit up in excitement, then he pulled the trigger.

Jason didn't even have to think about what happened next, he just did it. He sprang from his chair and threw himself into the path of the bullet. It was mostly instinct, and certainly not a foreign or uncommon feat for Jason.

The thought briefly crossed his mind that he was in civilian clothing, and wasn't wearing any Kevlar. However, it all happened too fast for him to have time to care.

He felt the bullet tare into his abdomen, fiery pain exploded through him. Jason landed hard on the floor, clutching his side. Blood was spilling from the wound and already beginning to pool around him.

For a moment the world was dull and distant, his ears rang from the boom of the gun. Through the haze and the pain, he could've sworn he heard Damian scream "Jason!"

The Joker looked on in shock for a moment before bursting into haughty and hysterical laughter. From where Jason lay, he had a good view of the screen in the corner, he could see all of them. Dick had dropped to his knees, a dazed look of shock on his masked features.

Tim, he had this shattered look on his face, and he was mouthing the words "No, no, no, no, no," over and over again. Then he started pacing, and looking around, eyes taking in every possible place the Joker could have them. He was frantically yelling into his com, probably to Oracle.

Tim was never one for inaction, or to give up on you. Jason was thankful to have had that kid as a friend...brother?

Batman just stood motionless and still, eyes fixed on the screen. There was fear, and sadness. It looked like something in him had broken. Jason knew immediately that he wasn't looking at Batman anymore, he was looking at Bruce.

All the while the Joker just kept laughing, while Damian yelled angrily.

"This turned out better then I could've hoped for." The clown gasped, doubled over.

The Joker sighed, catching his breath. "Looks like the decision was made for both of us. Your Angry Bird was always a little too noble for his own good."

"Thanks for staying for my little show, but I'm afraid it's time to drop the curtain." The psychopath took a bow.

"Oh, and bats," The Joker leaned closer to the camera. "I'll be seeing you again very soon." He spoke menacingly.

Then he turned the camera off, as well as the screen in the corner.

Jason's head spun and his hands were now slick with blood. Damian was screaming threats and insults at the Joker, not all of them in English.

Finally, the current Robin managed to get his lock open. Just as he was about to lunge at the Joker, the clown whipped out a syringe from his jacket and jabbed it into Damian's neck. He went limp almost immediately.

The Joker put the gun down next to the crowbar and walked over to Damian. He hoisted him out of the chair and began to drag him towards the door, giggling to himself.

"What the hell are you doing with him!" Jason demanded, at that moment he became aware he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Oh relax, would you. I'm a clown of my word. " He paused. "Well, most of the time. But I am today, only one of you die for now." He replied.

The Joker opened the door, with Damian in tow. He dragged the boy out, and kicked him down what looked like a small flight of stairs.

Then Joker slammed the door shut, and locked it. Now Jason was alone with the psycho.

Even though that thought made Jason extremely edgy, he realized it didn't really matter. He was going to be dead soon anyway.

Where the bullet had hit...it wasn't immediately fatal, but it wasn't a good prognosis either. He was bleeding profusely, his limbs already feeling weak, and his eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Jason managed to get himself to a semi-sitting position against the nearby wall, and attempted to staunch the flow.

The Joker started to slowly walk towards him.

"I suppose I should thank you for helping me make this one of my greatest opening acts ever." The Joker spoke, with a sigh.

"What are you yapping about now?" Jason muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, all of this, this was just step one. The party's just getting started!" The clown exclaimed.

"You see, it's the Bat, he's so...so boring and predictable these days. I don't do boring. It's all of his other little Birds and Bats, you're all holding him back, back from his true potential." The Joker sounded almost as if he was whining.

"I tried to get rid of you all once, but I made the mistake of gathering you together. I have something much better in mind this time around." The clown informed, crouching down in front of Jason.

Jason was getting weaker and sleepier by the second, but he managed a glare.

"I'm gonna knock his birdies out of the sky one by one." He whispered, with a sickeningly wide smile.

Joker contemplated for a moment. "I think I'll start with the skinny one, what's his name, Red Robin? Then the original Boy Blunder will be the next to go." He paused for a moment more. "I think I'll save the small one for last, he reminds me a little of you."

Jason's anger was growing with every word.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to fit the Batgirls in somewhere as well. It's almost too bad you won't be around to watch it all unfold, it's going to be quite something to see." The Joker added.

Jason clenched his fists and lunged forward. However, his movements were slow and clumsy because of the blood loss, the Joker easily dodged his attack. Jason landed on the floor, flat on his face. The clown found that quite amusing.

A fresh wave of pain washed over him and he coughed, spurting more blood all over the floor. Jason felt like he didn't have the strength to move, he was also dangerously close to losing consciousness.

He could feel his internal functions beginning to shut down, he knew the feeling all to well. He was dying.

"Do us both a favor and stay down this time, punch-line." The Joker bent down, speaking close to Jason's ear.

With that, the clown got up and headed towards the door.

Jason laid there, his sore face against cool, hard floor. He was tired, so very tired. He wanted nothing more than to just stay there. To let go, and wait for the inevitable.

He knew he couldn't, he wouldn't, at least not yet. Jason's gut was telling him the Joker was serious about killing them this time. He couldn't let him get away, this might be his last chance to finally end this. His last chance to do what he's been trying to do since he got back.

He felt a renewed burst of determination course through him. Jason firmly planted his hands on the floor, despite the blood. He took a breath and steeled himself.

Then with a grunt and an enormous amount of willpower, he shoved himself up off the ground and got to his feet. Jason was shaky at first, but quickly found his balance.

He snatched the gun off the table and pointed it right at the Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime was almost to the door when he stopped mid-stride, slowly turning around.

"You really don't know when to give it up, do you?" The Joker had a look of both annoyance and disbelief.

"What can I say, one of my quirks." Jason snarked.

"If your gonna do it at least wait for Bats to show up, it's more fun that way." Joker chimed.

"You know, Batman always told me that one of the reasons he doesn't end your miserable life is because if he did, you'd win." Jason started "He said it was because you wanted to die." He continued, summoning what little strength he had left to keep himself upright.

"I don't think that's it at all, I think you want _him_ to be the one that ghosts you. Because if he did, it would make him a killer." Jason explained.

"Here's the thing, I'm already a killer." The Red Hood's voice was ice cold.

For once in his life, the Joker remained quiet.

"Now, that being said, let me ask you one last question." Jason adjusted his aim.

"If my death was supposed to be your greatest joke, how's it gonna feel when the punch-line puts a bullet through your skull?" Jason said, in a low threatening tone.

The Jokers smile dropped just a little and Jason knew he had won. The clown had never been happy that Jason had returned, it had ruined his fun.

At the end of the day, that was really the only way to beat him.

"Well how about that, I wiped another smile off the Joker's face."

Then anger flared in the clowns eyes, he lunged towards the gun and attempted to grab it.

Jason pulled the trigger, the deafening boom once again filled his ears.

Joker's blood and brain matter splattered onto the wall behind him. He remained upright for a moment before his body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

For a moment Jason stood frozen. Some hellish, nightmare ridden part of his mind half expected the Joker to get back up and start cackling again.

He didn't, he laid there still and dead, blood slowly oozing from the bullet hole in his forehead.

Jason had lost count of how many times he'd imagined this moment. How many times he'd played it out in his mind. What he'd do, what he'd say.

He never imagine it would be like this, or that he would kill him for the reason he had.

Jason didn't kill him because of his own personal vendetta, he had killed him to protect _them_. He had killed him to protect his...his family. That was the thing about the Joker, he was never gonna stop. Never stop trying _hurt_ them, never stop trying to _kill_ them.

Joker would never have killed Batman, but everyone else was fair game. If someone didn't kill him, everyone close to Bruce and even Gotham itself, would forever be caught in the crossfire.

Someone should've ended the clown a long time ago. In the end, Jason had simply done what he always had, what others wouldn't.

He did what no one else was willing to do.

Now it was over, and as Jason looked down at the blood trickling from the gunshot wound, he realized in more ways than one.

Another wave of exhaustion hit him and the gun slipped from his grasp, hitting the floor with a metallic clatter. Then his knees gave out, and he dropped to the floor, landing on his back.

Jason laid there and stared up at the dull gray ceiling, covered in his own blood. The only sound that filled the room were his shallow breaths.

This was it for him, and he knew it. He was out of second chances and borrowed time. Briefly he wondered if this was how it was always supposed to end. If no matter what, this had been his fate since the moment he put on that Robin suit.

Jason breaths slowed and as his eyes began to get heavier, he let them slip closed. He could feel himself begin to lose consciousness. He thought maybe he heard the faint sound of voices, but he was now beyond the point of caring.

They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. He can't remember, but Jason thinks it might've the first time. This time he didn't see anything, rather he heard it.

Clear as a bell, he heard a simple set of sentences.

 _Check me out. I'm Robin, the boy wonder!_

Jason was exhausted, and so very cold.

 _Come on old man, we've got bad guys that need chasing._ The voice echoed through Jason's mind.

Jason exhaled slowly and let the darkness blanket him. Maybe it was time for him to let go.

 _This is the best day of my life._


	9. A New Era

**Soundtrack:** _Don't Kick The Chair, By Dia Framton_

* * *

It was dark and quiet, but not in an ominous way. Jason felt like he was floating, as if he wasn't tethered to one point, rather he was just...out there. It was reminiscent of what he felt the first time he died. Everything was calm and still. Almost peaceful.

Then the sound of voices and yells erupted in the silence. It was echoed and muffled, like he was under water. Pain shot through him, then he was yanked from his state of limbo and back into reality.

Jason awoke with a start and snapped into awareness, he was now firing on all cylinders. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he found himself gasping for air. His body and instincts were telling him something was wrong, very wrong.

People were holding him down. He thrashed against their grip, but they remained firm.

"Calm down, Jay! Your heart stopped, I gave you a shot of adrenaline." A voice yelled. It sounded like Tim.

"Calm down!" He repeated.

Jason's eyes frantically darted around and within a few seconds he realized where he was. He was in the backseat of the bat-mobile.

Tim was crouched in front of him, his hands firmly pressed against the wound in his abdomen. As best Jason could tell, the kid had made a makeshift tourniquet.

Damian was in the passenger seat just beyond Tim, looking back worriedly. Dick was at the wheel, knuckles white as he barreled down the street. He was going far faster than Jason had ever seen him drive before.

Jason caught a glimpse of Dick in the rear-view mirror, and he could've sworn it looked like he'd been crying.

 _Where was Bruce then?_ He almost never let anyone else drive.

That's when Jason realized there was another presence in the backseat. Or more accurately, he realized he was laying in the back, his shoulders and head laid across someone's lap.

He looked up only to meet a set of relief filled eyes. It was Bruce staring down at him, his cowl was off and he honestly looked like he'd been crying too. At that moment, Jason saw more emotions on Bruce's face than he thinks he'd ever seen before.

If it had been under any other circumstances, and if Jason hadn't been so weak from blood loss, he would've probably jumped out the car window. Because The Dark Knight was crying, over him of all people.

Jason stared up at Bruce for a moment, neither of them moved. Then he was racked by a violent cough, and more blood filled his mouth. Tim cursed under his breath and began to work on Jason's injury again.

"It started bleeding again. Step on it, Dick!" Tim practically ordered.

Jason coughed once more, and Bruce's features filled with worry. Jason was still so cold, probably from blood loss.

"Come on, Tim. You and I both know I've lost too much blood. Most of mine is in that puddle back there." Jason said quietly, his voice horse.

"No! Just no. I'm not letting you die today." Tim stated firmly, going back to work on the wound.

There was silence for a beat.

"Jason..." Bruce spoke for the first time, his voice barely a whisper.

Jason looked up at him, "It's alright, old man. I'm okay with it this time around."

That was the scary thing about it. He really was. Jason had finally killed the Joker, ending his reign of terror. He really shouldn't even be alive right now anyway, he should've been dead a long time ago.

However, he wasn't dead yet. So Jason decided if these were his final moments he needed to say a few things.

"I want you all to know I'm sorry for everything I did." Jason glanced from Bruce, to the rest of the Robins in the vehicle. "To all of you, you guys aren't so bad after all. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I care about you assholes." He admitted.

"I...I love you guys."

For a moment all their gazes met him, Jason was about to opened his mouth to speak to Bruce when he was abruptly cut off.

"Jason, if anybody should be sorry right now, it's me. I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Bruce spoke.

Jason was actually shocked by the abruptness and the way his voice sounded.

"It's fine, you don't have to..." Jason started, but was cut off again.

"No, I do. I'm sorry about everything I've done to push you away. All of it. I'm sorry I've shut you out and not included you. I'm sorry for taking you to Ethiopia, I never should've done that, no matter what reasons I had." Bruce continued, his eyes getting watery.

"Bruce, it's alright..." Jason tried to assure.

"It's not, everything I did just pushed you away farther, even when I tried to bring you closer. So for the longest time I just didn't do anything. I was afraid." Bruce admitted, "I was afraid that I might end up making things worse." A tear slipping down his cheek.

 _He was crying again, crap!_

"Jason, I've always known I screwed up the first time around, but I was given a second chance and I've been wasting it." He explained.

"I want you to know, no matter what, you're still my son. I want to try and be a better father. I want to try and make things right. I never said it enough, but I want you to know, I love you. I love you, so please, just hold on." Bruce pleaded.

If Jason hadn't been so dehydrated, he probably would've been crying too. He might have been, and just not realized it, because he was fighting to stay conscious once again.

"I love you too, Bruce." Jason spoke softly.

Bruce leaned forward, holding Jason even closer. Jason reached up and gave him a gentle pat. That was really all he could do to return the embrace at that moment.

Jason eyes were once again getting heavy and he was having difficulty keeping them open.

They all tried to keep him awake, but everything continued to become more hazy, and their voices became distant. He faded into unconsciousness once more.

Except this time it was different. This time he was fighting. He wasn't just waiting for it to end, he was holding on.

This time, maybe, just maybe, he wanted to live.

* * *

Jason wasn't sure how long he drifted through his dreamless sleep, only that some amount of time had passed.

When he finally awoke, it was slow and sluggish. As best he could tell there were no drugs in his system, so he guessed it was because his blood supply hadn't built back up yet.

Jason opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was inside one of the many guest-rooms of the Manor.

The only thing he was hooked up to was IV. That was a good sign. Jason could feel a large bandage over his abdominal area, and the familiar pull of stitches.

The next thing he realized was that Bruce was there, he was asleep in a chair next to Jason's bed. The real kicker was the moment Jason realized that Bruce was holding his damn hand.

 _Abort! Abort! Abort!_

He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. Bruce's apology had meant a lot to Jason, more than he would ever know. As much as he hated himself for it, what Bruce had said was all Jason had ever really wanted.

On the other hand, this was all too much, too fast. Right now, he felt like the floorboard of a New York taxi cab.

Jason couldn't deal with this. He was too tired, both mentally and physically.

Once again, Jason also found the doubt creeping up in the back of his mind. _Did Bruce really mean it?_

At the end of the day, words meant nothing, actions meant everything. Not to mention, this was extremely familiar, he knew this story.

A part of Jason couldn't help but feel like this whole thing wasn't gonna end well. He was so tired of fighting Bruce, he was done. That's why he had left Gotham in the first place.

Jason was also painfully aware of the fact that sooner or later, he was gonna have to deal with the fallout of killing the Joker. He had no idea what Bruce was going to have to say about that.

Yeah, he needed out, he needed out right now.

Jason wondered if he was strong enough to walk. Even in his weakened state, could he make it across the room before Bruce stopped him? Maybe he could jump out the window? How many stories up was he even?

Any escape plans Jason had were quickly thwarted when he accidentally twitched a muscle and Bruce snapped awake.

 _Stupid bat-senses._

"Jason, you're awake." Bruce looked relieved.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but found that his throat was too dry and scratchy. Bruce handed Jason a glass of water that had been on the nightstand.

Jason sat up slightly and took it, drinking it down in a few gulps. He was still thirsty after he was done, but at least he felt like he could talk.

"How long have I been out?" Jason asked after a moment, his voice still raspy.

"Over forty-eight hours." Bruce answered.

"Damn." Jason muttered, moving himself to a sitting position.

"Don't move around too much, you might pull your stitches loose." Bruce warned tentatively, moving to stop him.

"I'm fine, really." He stated. "Besides Bruce, you don't have to do that. You can drop the act." Jason's tone came out harsher than he meant it to.

Technically, he shouldn't be acting like this, they had just saved his life. Though, Jason still wasn't entirely sure he had wanted to be saved.

"What do you mean?" Bruce replied.

"You don't have to act like this just because you feel guilty." Jason answered.

As Jason spoke he realized what was happening, this was just his natural defense mechanism. It was his way of keeping Bruce at arms length. If he didn't let him get close, he couldn't get hurt again. Jason was slipping back behind his carefully constructed walls. Over the years they had become a second skin to him.

"Jason, of course I feel guilty. You almost died again," Bruce spoke quietly. "But I meant what I said in the car."

Jason sighed.

"I appreciate it, I do. I really do. But come on, this isn't an episode of Ni Hao, Kai Lan. Just because we apologized doesn't magically make everything better. It doesn't make everything okay." Jason stated, firmly.

"I know it doesn't, but I want to put in the effort. I want to try and make things okay." Bruce argued.

Jason scoffed.

"Let's be real, there isn't a place for me here. There's not a place for me in the family, no matter how much Tim, or Dick, or anybody else believes there is. You and I both know there hasn't been since the moment I put on that Hood." Jason countered. "Hell, there hasn't been since the moment they put me in the ground." He added.

"That's not true!" Bruce vehemently disagreed.

"Even if we did pretend that there was, how long is that gonna last, huh? One of us is just gonna screw it up again eventually." Jason shot back.

"I'm just end up screwing up again." He added in a lower tone.

Jason leaned his head back against headboard, feeling exhausted once again.

"Just like I screw up everything. Just like I screwed up my life, and my parents lives. And...Robin." Jason kept speaking, and he wasn't even sure why.

It wasn't like it was a big secret that Jason was the failure Robin. Everybody knew it, and everybody probably agreed.

"You didn't mess up any of those things." Bruce told him sincerely.

"Come on, you said it yourself, I'm your biggest failure." Jason raised his voice slightly. He was getting tired of being lied to.

"No, Jason. You were never a failure, not to me. Not ever," Bruce explained. "But your death...that was my fault. I own that, and that is where my failure lies. My greatest failure is that I couldn't protect you." He dropped his gaze.

"Don't give me that, I was defective from the start and everybody knew it. It was my decision, I was the one that went off half-cocked. I was the one that didn't come to you. I was the one that went after my mother." Jason's voice was nearly a whisper.

He was saying it more to himself than anyone. That was what everyone thought anyway. After a while, Jason had started to believe it.

"If I had been a better father, you wouldn't have felt like you had to. If I had been a better father, maybe you would've felt like you could've come to me." Bruce blurted.

"Jason, you were never the one to blame for your death. You were just a kid, it could've been any one of us and we all would've done the exact same thing." Bruce spoke firmly. "You were never defective, you hear me? Never. You were a good Robin. You were, and still are, my son."

"Stop it." Jason spoke, dangerously close to tears.

"No! I won't stop, not until _you_ stop blaming yourself for all of this. Not until you understand that I still care about you. That I haven't given up on you." Bruce stated.

Bruce reached over and pulled Jason into a tight hug, Jason didn't really know why, but for once he didn't fight. He let Bruce hug him as he rested his head on his shoulder, feeling emotions he thought were long gone surface.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Jason didn't know what he was doing, or why he wasn't protesting. Maybe he was tired, or maybe all those years of being alone were finally catching up with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a small question sparked into existence, one that he thought he'd long ago snuffed out.

Could things really change? Could he be apart of something that resembled a family?

* * *

Bruce had sat with Jason for a long while before leaving to go tell the others. Apparently, Tim was the only one home at the moment, besides Alfred.

Dick had gone to pick up Damian from school.

Jason was adjusting the pillows in his bed to get more comfortable, when the door abruptly flew open.

Before Jason knew what was happening, a hundred and something pounds of Tim crashed into him, holding him a death-grip hug. Jason grunted at the sudden impact.

Then, he slowly returned the hug, giving the younger Robin a pat on the back. Tim wasn't always one for hugs, that was Dick. It must have meant he was really upset.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Tim said over his shoulder.

"Eh, you can't get rid of me that easy." Jason joked.

As they pulled away, Tim very suddenly punched Jason in the arm, hard.

"What the hell!"

"You scared the crap out of me, you ass." Tim yelled.

Jason probably should've been upset, but all he did was laugh at Tim's sudden outburst.

"It's not funny. Dick's been worried sick, Alfred's practically pulling out what's left of his hair, and Damian would barely leave for school." Tim shot back.

"Okay, sorry." Jason put up his hands defensively.

After several seconds, Tim relaxed a little.

"Jerk." Tim muttered under his breath.

"Bitch." Jason replied, with a smirk.

Tim rolled his eyes, then sat down cross-legged on the foot of the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tim inquired, more concern on his face now.

"Like I got shot." Jason deadpanned.

Tim gave him a mock glare.

"Other than that, kinda weak. But that's to be expected given the blood loss." Jason added.

"Jay..." Tim started reluctantly, "What happened? I mean...I know what happened to you, but what happened after?" Tim asked, treading lightly.

"You mean why did I finally splatter the Joker's brains all over the wall, when I was clearly bleeding to death." Jason spoke bluntly.

"Yeah, that." Tim nodded.

Jason took a breath, still taking in all that had transpired. He was still wondering what the repercussions thereof were going to be.

"He...uh...was planning to go after you guys again." Jason looked down, almost awkwardly. "For real this time. He was making plans to kill all of you. You, Dami, Dick, Cass, Steph, probably even Alfred." He admitted.

"Clearly," Jason gestured to his gunshot wound. "He was playing for keeps this time."

"I had to end it, Tim, for good. No more games, no more Arkam. I just...I couldn't let him..." Jason trailed off.

Tim sat in almost stunned silence for a moment or two. Jason took a slow, deep breath.

"How much time is the Red Hood looking at for killing him?" Jason questioned, changing the subject.

"Well," Tim cracked a smirk, "According to the official police report, the Red Hood didn't kill him." He said nonchalantly.

Jason furrowed his brow in confusion. Surely one of them had told Commissioner Gordon it was the Red Hood.

"The Joker was killed in self-defense by an unidentified hostage that fled the scene shortly thereafter." Tim shrugged, his tone as if it were a simple fact.

"No way Bruce let that story fly." Jason answered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He seemed perfectly fine with it." Tim stated.

"But I murdered him. it's as simple as that. I killed him. What about Batman's precious morals, and bringing the Joker's killer to justice?" Jason argued, still unconvinced.

"Jason, " Tim started, " You should've seen Bruce when we first found you. I've never seen him like that before. Then when your heart stopped..." His voice tapered off, glancing up at Jason solemnly.

"I don't know what he'll do or say later, and I can't promise he won't do something stupid. For right now though, I think Bruce is just happy you're alive. Even if you did kill someone." Tim explained.

Jason leaned back, still slightly shocked.

"Even though I don't...well...can't, agree with your methods. I know for a fact that a lot of people are going to be breathing easier now that the Clown is gone. Myself included." Tim informed. "At this point I don't think the city, probably not even the GCPD, care who killed him. They're just happy he's gone. Happy that's it's finally over." He added.

"It's the start of a new, Joker free, era in Gotham." Tim stated.


	10. More Than A Robin

**Soundtrack:** _Flares, by The Script_

* * *

After Tim left, Alfred had brought Jason something to eat. Even though it was just a bowl of soup, Jason was already starting to feel his strength returning.

Then Dick had showed up. Needless to say, Jason had almost been hugged to death. Jason thought Dick was being a bit dramatic, but as much as he hated to admit it, their talk had cleared some things up. Jason wasn't sure if he and Dick would ever really 'get along,' but at least now the two former Robins were on better terms.

It had been several hours since Jason had awoke, and Tim, Alfred, and Bruce had been in and out several times. However, there was one person Jason hadn't seen yet.

Damian.

Jason knew he would come eventually, but it was starting to feel like Damian was avoiding him. Though at the same time, Jason was slightly relieved he hadn't showed up yet.

Jason knew full well he needed to talk to him, but he honestly didn't know what to expect when he did finally see Damian. Would he be happy to see Jason? Would he be pissed? Both? He was betting Damian would be pissed. Mainly because Jason knew _he_ would be pissed if one of his brothers had taken a bullet for him.

After another half an hour, Damian finally turned up. He entered Jason's room quietly.

"Hey, Demon Spawn." Jason greeted, only half seriously.

"Hello Todd." He replied curtly.

To Jason's surprise, his demeanor was that of complete calm. Then he closed the door, and all hell broke loose. Damian sat in a chair in the corner, crossing his arms, and proceeding to glare at Jason.

"Woah, what'd I do this time." Jason grumbled.

"You nearly got yourself killed, that's what! You moronic...baboon." Damian ranted, stumbling at the end.

 _Looks like I was right for a change_. Jason thought.

"Excuse me for saving your life." Jason muttered.

"I did not need you to." He shot back as he standing up.

"Damian, if he had hit you instead of me, you'd be dead right now. Again!" Jason replied, loudly. "I couldn't let that happen."

"It is my life, and my risks. I do not need you trying to sacrifice yourself for me, Todd." He shouted.

"You're just a kid! Okay Damian, you're ten. You're ten years-old, and you've already died once." Jason blurted. "Y...you're younger than I was when I bit the dust. I couldn't let you die a second time." He got quieter towards the end.

"So you thought that made it okay to get yourself killed for me. You died once too you know." Damian's angry shell was starting to crack and reveal hints of sadness beneath.

"Yeah, but there's a difference. You shouldn't have _died_ in the first place, and I should never have _come back_." Jason countered.

He paused.

"Hell, I don't even know how I came back." Jason continued, his tone quieter. "I know I shouldn't be here though. I'm not the same person I was before, I changed. Something happened, I don't know what, but I know it would've been better for everyone if I had stayed in that grave." He admitted, glancing down at the end. "If I'd gone back."

"Don't you ever say that again." Damian spoke sternly.

Jason could've sworn Damian's eyes looked damp.

"Don't you dare think for a second that you coming back was a mistake. Don't you dare think that if you died again that you wouldn't be missed. Because you would, by Drake, by Grayson, by father, by Alfred." Damian argued.

"By...by me." His voice cracked, a tear track appearing on his cheek.

That's when it hit Jason, Damian wasn't angry because Jason had, in some way, stepped on his pride or encroached on his independence. He was actually genuinely upset about the whole thing.

More tears streamed down Damian's face, he took a deep breath and wiped them away. As if he was attempting to hide them, even though it was obvious that Jason had seen.

Jason opened his arms slightly in a silent gesture. Damian took the cue and immediately hugged him tightly. Jason held his little brother, neither of them moving until Damian calmed down.

"I'm glad you came back, Todd. Because if you hadn't, I would never have gotten the chance to know you." Damain said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't have been able to know you either if I hadn't. I wouldn't have known most of you guys, actually." Jason admitted, absently ruffling Damian's hair.

"So does this mean you don't think I'm an honor-less imbecile anymore?" Jason teased.

"I suppose I don't." Damian admitted, with a slight smile.

* * *

Jason moved through the manor, heading in direction of the bat-cave. He felt rested and almost fully recovered. The only bothersome thing at that point, was the occasional pull of his stitches.

Regardless of how he felt, it had been a fight just to get Alfred to allow him to walk around.

"Master Jason, I really must advise against you being up and about so soon." Alfred warned, as they both strode down the halls.

The butler had only let him out on the condition that he accompany him.

"Come on Alf, I've been cooped up in that room for five days." Jason practically whined.

"That is exactly the point, It has barely been a week since you suffered a nearly fatal injury. You need to be resting." Alfred stated.

"I will. I just need some air, to stretch my legs. Then I'll go back, I promise." Jason replied.

"Very well." Alfred sighed.

They continued to make their way through the manor, eventually drifting into the cave. It was vacant at the moment, everyone else had left to go about their day. They'd all probably be back for dinner later.

Jason made his way through the cave and retrieved a spare helmet he had left there a few months ago. He was planning to take it back to his room and make a few adjustments. He needed something to pass the time.

Jason was about to turn around and go back, when he noticed something. Or rather, the absence of something. It was a small detail in the overall magnitude of the cave, but it practically screamed at Jason every time he saw it.

The ex-Robin realized his memorial case was missing.

Jason glanced around in confusion.

"Alfred...what happened to the case?" Jason inquired, furrowing his brow.

Bruce hadn't taken it down after he returned, why would he suddenly do it now?

"Ah yes, the memorial case. Let's just say there was an accident that resulted in the glass being broken. Master Bruce has decided against putting it back up." Alfred informed calmly.

Jason could tell by the look that crossed Alfred's face, that there was more to it than that. However, Jason didn't push, because he was too shocked by the fact that it wasn't getting put back up.

Again, the question flickered through Jason's mind unwillingly. _Could things really change?_

"After all this time? No way." Jason blurted, in disbelief.

"It's true, the entirety of recent events have had a great impact on Master Bruce." Alfred answered.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Alfred." Jason replied, trying to brush it off.

"You almost died once again. By the hands of the Joker, no less." Alfred stated, his tone becoming grave. "Of course it was a 'big deal'."

"Honestly, you really must stop this. You must stop thinking that you do not matter. Stop needlessly endangering yourself, and attempting to sacrifice yourself for others." Alfred snapped.

That in itself was troubling, because Alfred was generally calm, even in the worst of situations.

"I've been over this with everyone else already. I had to save Damian and I didn't have any other options at the time. Besides, Bruce would be a complete mess right now if I hadn't." Jason argued.

"You don't think he would have been just as upset had you died." Alfred argued.

"Despite what you may think, you are so much more to all of us than merely another Robin." Alfred added in a lower, but firm tone.

Jason stayed silent. The scary thing was, he was starting to believe it.

Alfred sighed once again, and turned to go back upstairs. "Come along Master Jason, lets get you back to bed."

Jason stood still, in silence for a moment longer.

"Hey, thank you...for everything." Jason spoke genuinely.

Alfred turned back.

"Thank you for always being there, no matter what. Even when we're all being idiots. You're the best, Alfred." Jason glanced down at the floor, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

Jason was never good at these things. Suddenly, he felt like an awkward little kid again, but he also felt like it needed to be said. Alfred had always tried to be there for him, even when others weren't.

Alfred flashed Jason a warm smile.

"It's my pleasure." He stated, before walking up to Jason and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Alfred then learned forward and planted a small kiss on Jason's forehead. Jason gave a small smile, and Alfred ruffled his hair.

* * *

The Red Hood perched on the edge of a large building, looking down over the streets of Crime Alley.

It was getting later in the year and snow had begun to blanket Gotham. Jason could feel the chilling night air, as fluffy snowflakes slowly drifted down to the city below.

Jason's stitches were now gone, and he had finally been given the all clear by Alfred. It had been about three days since he had resumed his patrol, so far things were pretty calm. Jason wasn't sure if that was because of the cold front coming in, or because of the absence of a certain Clown Prince of Crime. Come to think of it, the entire city's demeanor seemed to be less tense for a change.

It was actually kinda nice.

Of course, Jason knew that sooner or later, something would rear its ugly head. This was Gotham after all.

The city lights shone brightly, reflecting off the snow and lighting up the night that much more. For now, it was calm. Jason took a deep breath, savoring the sense of almost...peace.

Then Jason heard the faintest rustle of a cape behind him, anyone with less training wouldn't have heard it.

Jason wasn't worried, because he immediately could tell who it was. In fact, he imagined she had purposely made the distinct sound to alert him of her presence. That, and she had always had a very silent, but strong atmosphere about her.

"Hey Cassandra." Jason spoke, glancing back.

The Black Bat stepped out of the shadows. Jason took off his helmet, setting it down on the roof next to him. Given her unique ability to read body language, it always made her more comfortable when she could see someone's face, or at least most of it.

"Just got back?" Jason guessed, straightening to his full height.

Cassandra nodded.

Jason had thought it was odd that Cassandra hadn't been present at the manor when he was there. He had later found out it was because after Bruce and the others had found him, Oracle had needed her help with an urgent case.

"What brings you to this part of town?" He inquired.

"I was...worried about you." She replied, with a slight frown.

"It's okay, I'm alright. It takes a lot more than a bullet to keep me down." He assured softly.

"Besides, not staying dead is kinda my thing." He added with a chuckle.

Cassandra seemed to relax a little. Then swiftly but gently, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her smaller frame melted into his much larger one, and he brought his arms down around her shoulders as she continued to hold him.

"Happy you survived." She said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Yeah, me too, Cassie." He whispered, with a small, content smile.

After several moments they pulled away.

Jason hadn't really known Cassandra for that long, but in a short time they had become close friends. They had hung out a few times since that night with everyone on the rooftops.

Despite their contrasting personalities, they got along pretty well. Jason had found that it was easy to be around her. She was calm and wasn't as quick to judge him as he felt the others did at times.

That, and Jason's main problem with people in general, was that he wasn't always good at communicating. With Cassandra, she usually already knew what he was thinking or feeling.

Needless to say, they had come a long way since their first meeting. In which he had pointed a gun at her, and she had promptly snap-kicked him into an arcade machine.

Jason sat down on the edge of the building, taking in the view of a very frozen Gotham. Cassandra joined him. The pair sat in silence for a long while, simply enjoying the view and each other's company.

"Hey, do you have a patrol partner tonight?" Jason spoke up.

"No." Cassandra shook her head.

"Want one?" He offered.

Cassandra nodded, giving him a smile.

She stood, preparing to resume her patrol. Jason followed suit and got up, grabbing his hood.

He double checked to make sure he had rubber bullets on him. Again, he knew the drill when patrolling with the Bats. Besides even if he didn't, he still wouldn't kill anyone around Cassandra.

Jason had heard about all the gruesome murders her father had exposed her to as a child. He also knew that sometimes she still got flashbacks. He knew all too well that flashbacks are a bitch, especially the violent ones.

Jason was about to put on his helmet when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and found that he had a text massage. As soon as he read it, he was slightly confused.

Cassandra looked back at him. She didn't speak, but she gave him a look that translated to " _What's wrong?"_

"It's from Bruce," he replied to her silent question. "He wants me to drop by the manor tomorrow, says he wants to ask me something."

"I got a similar message...this morning." Cassandra informed.

"Any idea what it's about?"

Cassandra shook her head in a gesture of 'no.' Jason shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket.

"You ready?" Jason cracked a smile, putting on his helmet.

"Always." She answered.

Then together, the Black Bat and the Red Hood leapt off the edge of the building, and into the cold Gotham night.

* * *

Jason Todd again found himself walking through the halls of Wayne Manor, and once again he was in his full Red Hood persona.

Except this time he was walking to battle, rather than from it. A new threat to Gotham had surfaced, one that required all hands on deck.

He made his way through the halls and turned the corner that led to the Cave. He glanced at a large framed picture on the wall. This time it wasn't the same family portrait. It wasn't a painting either.

It was a professional grade photo. It had Bruce, surrounded by Alfred, Tim, Damian, Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Jason. The dog was there too, it had been a fight to keep Damian from including the cow.

Jason remembers that day, it had been several months ago now. Turns out when Bruce had texted him and asked him to come over, it was because he wanted to ask him to be in a family picture. He had said that he wanted a picture with _everyone_.

Jason had been reluctant, still wondering how long that whole charade was gonna last. If it had been a month prior, Jason would've flat-out refused. However, after everything that had happened...he found himself agreeing to do it. Much to Jason's surprise, he hadn't regretted it like he initially thought he would.

After they had taken the pictures, Dick had made everybody watch a movie, since they were all already there. Then later that night, they all went on patrol together. Jason wouldn't admit it, but he had actually had a good time.

He remembers how Bruce was that day. Bruce wasn't generally a happy person, in fact, he was downright broody most of the time. But Jason could've sworn that he looked happy several times that day.

Now it was months later, and they were still on good terms. Yeah, there had been a few bumps and misunderstanding along the way, but they got through all of that.

Jason couldn't help but wonder if this was what a normal family was like. Of course, they would never truly be a _normal_ family. Not when they nightly fought criminals that dressed up like penguins and scarecrows, and crap like that. Hell, most of _them_ dressed up like various flying animals.

The point was, they might never be a normal family, but maybe they could be a less dysfunctional one.

It wasn't easy, and it took work, but family is family. Maybe almost none of them were actually related, but at the end of the day, that doesn't really matter.

Family isn't always blood.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts when Tim popped around the corner, sporting his Red Robin suit.

"You coming?" Tim asked.

Though no one could see, Jason cracked a smile beneath his helmet.

"Let's do this." He stated, rolling his shoulders.

Jason started down the hall once again, ready to face whatever Gotham had to throw at them. Because for the first time in a very long time, he felt like he didn't have to face it alone.

 _The End_


	11. Bonus Chapter

_**Soundtrack:** Carry On My Wayward Son_

 **I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO POST FOR SO LONG BUT INTERNET PROBLEMS! UGH.**

 **So this chapter is based off of a review by rpglady, she suggested a scene like this and I found myself laughing and loving the idea so much that I decided to include it. This technically doesn't line up perfectly and has a few plot holes, but just think of it as like a deleted scene or a post credit scene. (And the credits playing to the song Carry on My Wayward Son, because I think it kinda fits Jason and this story. Also I'm utter spn trash. Lol ) I'm honestly a little worried about including this because I don't want it to seem like there is two endings (also worried you guys won't like it), but I really wanted to include it because I thought it would be cool.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's do this one last time, guys. Here we go!**

* * *

Tim eyes snapped open and he jolted forward ever so slightly. He had been jerked awake by what his sleepy mind vaguely registered as the sound of glass shattering. The sound was still fresh in his mind seeing as he had last heard it just a little over two hours ago. Tim glanced around groggily, the credits smoothing and steadily rolled down the tv screen as the theme song to the movie they had been watching played. Dick was fast asleep in a chair, snoring. Alfred had seemed to have done the same, though much more gracefully then Dick.

Jason was next to Tim on the couch, he too seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Tim was surprised that his sudden movement hadn't stirred Jason. Of course Tim had noticed that Jason had been more tired lately, but he had realized that it was most likely because of how bad Crime Alley had been lately.

Tim had begun to wonder if the sound was just been a dream, he shook his head and prepared to settle back into sleep. Then his tired brain caught up, and that's when I hit him, there was one person missing. Damian. At the same instant, he once again heard the unmistakable sound of glass being broken.

Tim's eyes went wide as he quickly but nimbly got up and navigated through the crowded living room. Tim began to make his way towards the noise, which sounded suspiciously like it had come from the cave. As soon as he was out of earshot of the living room, Tim broke into a run. Because Damian + broken glass + cave, couldn't mean anything good.

Tim quickly made his way into the Bat-cave, he crept through soundlessly, still hearing the sound of breaking glass. He rounded a corner and was shocked by the sight in front of him. Glass shards were spread along the smooth floor of the cave. In the center of the mess was Damian, a baseball bat in hand. He stood in front of Jason's partly demolished memorial case.

"Damian!" Tim blurted.

Damian stopped mid-swing and looked back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tim added, taking a step closer, glass crunching beneath his feet.

"It is none of your business, Drake." Damian barked.

"You're busting up the cave while Bruce is gone, of course it's my business!" Tim cried.

"Not the cave, just this thing." Damian replied, priming his bat for another blow.

"Judging by your recent anger towards Father, I would think you would be happy to be rid of this." Damian glanced back at Tim.

Tim sighed. Because he was, believe me, he was. But they didn't change the fact that Bruce was gonna be livid.

"You know Bruce is gonna kill you." Tim muttered.

"Maybe so, but I am prepared to face any punishment he wishes to dole out." Damian answered with finality.

"Why?" Tim was slightly confused. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

It wasn't that Tim particularly cared about the case, it had wanted to nothing more then to break it for a while now. But why did Damian? As far as Tim knew, Damian hated Jason, or at least that was the impression Tim always got. Granted, Damian hated most people. But still, for him to do this just didn't make sense.

"Because Jason Todd is not dead." He answered simply.

"He is not a memory," Damian took another swing in anger. "He is not a ghost," he took another. "He is a person," and another. "And he is alive." He swung once more.

"Just like me." Damian whispered, it barely audible.

And that's when it clicked. Maybe Jason and Damian weren't close, but Damian had died and logically it wasn't surprising that Damian would begun to identify with him. Tim glanced at the case, it was still only half demolished, seeing as Bruce had made it out of bullet resistant glass.

"Here." Damian offered Tim the bat.

"Take a swing. I know you want too, I can see it in your eyes." He added.

"Go ahead, take it."

Tim was reluctant at first, but he eventually he took the bat. Because for once Tim and Damian agreed on something, Jason Todd was not dead, and this case was just a glorified gravestone. Plus Tim would be lying if he said wouldn't enjoy this, it was long overdue. Tim also realized that it didn't really matter now, it had been broken and it couldn't be undone. Tim stepped up to the case, gripping the ball-bat tight. He swung it hard, smiling in satisfaction as it slammed into the case and more glass shattered.

"What on earth." Another voice echoed through the cave.

The two younger batboys looked back to find a flabbergasted Dick stand the several feet away.

Tim froze.

"What is wrong with you two?" Dick spoke disapprovingly.

"He did it." Tim blurted, shoving the bat towards Damian. But he stepped back, refusing to take it back, yet not denying it.

Dick crossed his arms and gave them both pointed looks.

"Give me the bat right now." Dick spoke, his voice harsher then usual.

He walked up to Tim and held out his hand. Tim sighed, and did so.

Dick then walked up the the case, at first Tim figured he was going to inspect the damage. Tim was expecting more disapproving looks and a lecture from Dick. But Tim decided right then and there, that no matter how much crap they got about it, he didn't regret taking a swing at it. And he would always secretly he proud of his little brother for breaking it in the first place.

Except, what happened next shocked both Tim and Damian. Dick raised the bat and smashed it into the reinforced glass..

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Dick admitted, grinning.

Tim couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

Alfred stood up out of the chair he had been resting in, he wasn't sure what had stirred him from his rest. But he was awake now, so he decided he would tidy up and head off to bed. Alfred looked around the dimply lit living room, everyone was absent, save Jason, who was sleeping stretched out on the couch. Alfred figured that everyone else had most likely gone to bed. The butler thought about waking Master Todd to have him do the same, but he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Which from what Alfred understood, was a rare occurrence.

Instead Alfred retrieved a blanket and draped it over Jason without stirring him. Something he had become quite good at, seeing as he had done the same for Master Bruce for many years. Alfred smiled down at him fondly and then planted a small kiss on Jason's head.

"Rest well, you Prince of Gotham." He whispered quietly.

Alfred then turned off the television and silently cleaned up the leftover dishes in the living room. The butler migrated to the kitchen and was about to start washing dishes when he heard a load crash. Alfred hastily followed the sound, to his surprise it seemed to have come from the cave. Quickly he moved down the hallway and to the clock that concealed the entrance. He moved the clock hand to the correct number, and descended the stairs. Alfred halted in his steps when he found the source of racket. From the looks of it, the 3 boys where taking turns hitting Jason's memorial case.

"Boys!" Alfred spoke loudly, out of sheer reflex.

They all jumped, and Dick even dropped the ball bat, it making a clatter as it hit the floor.

"Might I ask what you 3 think you are doing?" Alfred questioned.

All remained quiet, and Dick even looked down at the floor in almost shame.

"Who did this?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms, though his tone remained calm.

"I did it." Tim pipped up a bit too quickly.

"No, I did." Dick followed suit after a few seconds.

Of course Alfred was no stranger in dealing with the boys when they had done something wrong, sometimes more often than Bruce. And Bruce wasn't the only one with detective skills. Both boys had admitted far faster and more eagerly then either had ever done in the past. They where covering for someone. Then any doubt Alfred had was erased when he saw Damian. The current Robin looked at his brothers with shock and beneath it all a look of almost endearment. Then his face flashed to that of stern and serious, he turned to face Alfred.

"I will not allow them to take responsibility for my action. Do not believe them, I did it." He spoke.

Alfred sighed.

"I will spare you a lecture for now, but I cannot say that Master Bruce will do the same, upon his return." The butler replied.

Silence hung in the cave for several moments.

"Upstairs, all of you." Alfred ordered calmly.

They all complied and steadily filled out of the cave. Alfred stood looking down at the remnants of the case, he waited until he was sure the boys where gone before picking up the bat off the floor. Then he did something that most would consider uncharacteristic of him. He slammed the bat into what little remained of the case. He then repeatedly struck the engraving until it was on the ground, bent and warped.

In all honestly, the he had wanted that case to be taken down or destroyed for a long while now, but hadn't acted upon his feelings for Master Bruce's sake. It should not still be there, but the thing about it that bothered Alfred was the engraving. It was what had made Alfred want to smash it from the moment he saw it.

 _A good soldier._

What Jason was could not begin to be defined by the word _soldier_. He was a child, he was a son, he was a hero, he was loyal, he was caring. Jason Peter Todd was so much more then just Robin. Just as he was still so much more then The Red Hood.

Alfred turned to exit the cave, this was one mess he wasn't going to clean up. Bruce was going to be mad no matter what, but this wasn't something Alfred wanted to hide. He wouldn't pick it up, just as he wouldn't take Dick's crude drawing off the portrait. Because these little things (no matter how odd or destructive) showed just how much Jason's brothers cared for him. And Bruce needed to know that.

Maybe it was wrong, but Alfred was proud of them. He glanced at the broken case and smiled a small smile. As he exited, and made a mental note to fix them their favorite breakfasts in the morning.

* * *

 **I also wanted to use this chapter to say thank you to all you guys, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and feedback. You all helped shape this story in so many ways. And I really mean that, this story wouldn't be what it is without you guys. In fact it would probably still be angsty one-shot. Never underestimate the power of a review or comment. Also thank you all for sticking with me, it's been an incredible journey to write this and I couldn't have done it without you all. It's helped me grow so much as a writer and I've loved every minute of it. You guys rock!**

 **I have to admit that I am kinda sad that this story is ending, but it's also an amazing feeling to have told it and to bring it to a close. So that's all for now. I hope to see you guys again soon, thanks again!**

 **Ladies and gentleman, that's a wrap.**


End file.
